X-Men Primera generación (Reescritura)
by AnSAriSA
Summary: Hayley Xavier es la hija de Charles Xavier. Ella a pesar de su temprana edad es un mutante muy poderoso. Ya que es la única conocida que puede absorber genes de otros mutantes, sumando sus propias mutaciones.
1. Capítulo 1

**X-Men Primera generación**

* * *

 _Prólogo_

Debería haber sido como cualquier día normal. Como cualquier otro día. Una niña de ocho años de aspecto normal con cabello castaño y ojos verdes caminaba a casa desde la escuela. Como siempre solitaria, mientras otros niños a su alrededor iban acompañados de sus amigos o sus padres.

Delante de ella iban dos amigas jugando entre sí.

"¡Disminuye la velocidad Etta!" una de las niñas reía.

"Deberías dormirte esta noche, Lisa." la otra niña dijo mientras saltaba delante de su amiga.

"De esa manera podemos permanecer despiertos y hacer una broma a Timothy Davies." la niña Lisa se rio. "¿Qué debemos hacer?"

Una mirada pícara pasó por el rostro de la niña Etta.

"Voy a pensar en algo." Ella dijo maliciosamente.

Hayley iba detrás de las chicas viéndolas entrar en el paso de peatones. Entonces el tiempo se ralentizó. Vio que un coche daba la vuelta a la esquina parecía salir de la nada. En cámara lenta vio que el coche se acercaba a la niña llamada Etta. Hayley abrió la boca para gritarles a ambas, pero fue muy tarde. Hubo un sonido terrible. El sonido del impacto. El cuerpo de la niña Etta voló a través del paso de peatones en medio de la carretera. El auto se detuvo con un chirrido. Hubo un momento de shock silencioso antes de que Hayley viera como la niña Lisa corriera hacia su amiga.

"¡Etta!" Lisa lloró.

Hayley se encogió al ver a la niña de su escuela tendida en el suelo, rota. Había sangre saliendo de una herida en la cabeza. Parecía que había unos cuantos huesos rotos.

"¿Etta?" Lisa acarició con cautela la cara de Etta. Los ojos de ella se abrieron. Sus respiraciones saliendo poco profundas.

"¿Etta?" Lisa susurró.

Etta miró directamente al cielo. Sus ojos parpadeando rápido como una lágrima caían de su ojo.

"Etta." Lisa murmuró de nuevo.

Hayley se acercó un poco viendo tanta sangre brotando de la herida en el estómago de la chica. Una herida que no se veía nada bien.

"Estoy aquí Etta. Estoy aquí." Lisa susurró tomando la mano de su amiga, pero la niña no tuvo la fuerza para agarrarla. Solo siguió mirando al cielo. Su respiración volviéndose más lenta.

Hayley vio en los ojos de Etta que la luz se apagaba. Y entonces... ella lo sintió. Tenía una sensación terrible. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza en su pecho y luego lo sintió. Ella sintió el dolor de la niña Etta. La herida en la cabeza y el estómago, los huesos rotos. Incluso vio su propia cara mirándola.

Hayley comenzó a hiperventilar. Podía sentir a Etta muriendo.

Voy a morir. Una voz susurró en su cabeza. Hayley apretó los dientes. Su corazón amenazaba con salir de su pecho.

"¿Etta?" Lisa preguntó mientras Hayley se acercó más a las niñas, haciendo que Etta la miraba. Solo sus ojos se movieron hacia su cara. No dijo nada. Ella solo miró a Hayley. Luchando por mantenerse consciente.

Hayley podía ver que estaba perdiendo la batalla. Etta miró a Lisa una última vez antes de que sus ojos se cerraran lentamente.

"¡No Etta!" Lisa gritó.

Mientras Hayley sintió morir a Etta. Vio todo lo que la niña había visto. Ella caminando detrás de ellas en la acera. El breve destello del auto acelerando para golpearla. Ella sintió el impacto. Sintió cada herida y hueso roto que había recibido y la había sentido morir.

Mientras Lisa lloraba por su amiga, el corazón de Hayley latía con fuerza. Sentía como si estuviera en la posición de Etta. Como si ella hubiera sido atropellada por el coche. Hayley se aferró a su pecho y jadeó por respirar. Sentía que su corazón iba a explotar, pero todo lo que podía sentir en lo profundo era el dolor, la conmoción. Y la ira. Hayley soltó un largo y terrible grito por el dolor. Un grito que sacudió el suelo debajo de ella. Algo peculiar sucedió. Todo el farol en la calle explotó en una ducha de vidrio.

* * *

Los tíos de Hayley, Mariana y Richard Brown condujeron al hospital en completo silencio. Cuando Mariana contestó el teléfono, se quedó allí en shock. Luego ella dejó caer el teléfono, le dijo a Richard y ambos habían salido por la puerta. El médico había dicho que había habido un accidente de coche. Hayley y dos niñas más habían estado allí. Mariana no había escuchado lo suficiente como para escuchar las condiciones de las chicas.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, ambos caminaron a la sala de emergencias.

Mariana fue directamente a la recepción. "¿Está Hayley Richter

aquí?"

La recepcionista miró a Mariana, claramente aburrida. "Por favor, siéntese y llene..."

"¡¿Dónde está mi sobrina, maldita sea?!" Mariana golpeó su mano sobre el escritorio, haciendo estremecer a la recepcionista.

"¿Señor y señora Brown?" Una policía caminó hacia ellos. Mientras sostenía a Hayley que estaba completamente ilesa, lo que calmó a Mariana, pero había algo mal. Sus ojos verdes habituales que estaban llenos de vida y curiosidad ahora estaban muertos y sin vida.

Mariana se arrodilló frente a su sobrina y le puso ambas manos en los hombros. "¿Hayley?"

Pero su sobrina no respondió. Mariana se volvió hacia el oficial de policía y luego se dio cuenta de Carrie-Ann Jones. La madre de Etta. Fue una vista terrible. Nada es peor que perder a un hijo. Nada en el mundo. Carrie-Ann se sentó en el suelo, sollozando. Su hombro temblando. Lloró, gritó, pero no había nada que pudiera traer de vuelta a su hija.

"Oh Dios mío." Mariana susurró.

"¿Qué demonios pasó?" Richard preguntó con su habitual tono seco cuando se refería a Hayley .

"Accidente automovilístico. Golpearon a una de las niñas. Murió antes de que la ambulancia las alcanzara." El oficial de policía dijo morosamente.

"¿Hayley?" Mariana acarició la cara de Hayley pero solo se quedó mirando a la nada.

* * *

Cinco semanas pasaron desde el accidente. Desde que Etta había muerto y desde entonces, Hayley no había dicho una sola palabra. Pasaba sus días asistiendo a la escuela, y cuando regresaba a casa pasaba el tiempo en su habitación.

Mariana decidió llevar a Hayley a terapia varias veces. Ese día como de costumbre hubo un completo silencio en el coche. De vez en cuando, Mariana miraba a Hayley, pero estaba en el mismo trance que el día del accidente.

Una vez que el auto estuvo estacionado, la tía y la sobrina entraron a la oficina de terapia.

"Buenos días señora Brown." saludó el doctor O'Neil.

"Hola Dr. O'Neil."

"¿Cómo estas Hayley?" El Dr. O'Neil le preguntó a la niña. Sin respuesta. El Dr. O'Neil suspiró. Garabateó un no en su libreta. "No ha habido progreso en las últimas tres semanas, Mariana."

"Lo sé. Solo pensé..." Mariana se calló.

El Dr. O'Neil suspiró. "Voy a probar algunos nuevos métodos."

Mariana se sentó en un rincón de la habitación, observando a su sobrina y al médico.

"Hola Hayley." El Dr. O'Neil susurró sosteniendo un sobre amarillo en su mano. "Tengo algunas fotos para mostrarles hoy." Los ojos de Hayley parpadearon hacia el sobre. El Dr. O'Neil sacó fotos. La niña se inclinó un poco hacia delante. Eran fotos de Etta tomadas en la escuela. Hayley parecía como si alguien la hubiera abofeteado con fuerza en la cara. Mariana sintió como si algo estuviera mal pero ignoró la sensación. El Dr. O'Neil extendió las imágenes sobre la mesa frente a Hayley. "¿Quién es ella, Hayley?"

"Era una de mis compañeras de clase." respondió Hayley sus primeras palabras habladas desde el accidente.

"¿Y cómo te sientes hoy?"

"Vacía." Hayley dijo.

El doctor asintió. "¿Te gustaría decirme por qué te sientes así?"

Hayley miró al doctor. La mirada que la niña le estaba dando al doctor O'Neil lo asustó. Parecía como si hubiera visto demasiado en sus cortos ocho años en ese mundo.

"La vi morir. La sentí morir. Yo morí." Hayley susurró aunque nada de lo que decía tenía sentido.

"Hayley, ¿qué quieres decir...?"

"Estaba en su cabeza cuando esa niña murió. Vi que todo sucedió." Hayley murmuro recordando el momento.

"Hayley, has pasado por muchas cosas. Has visto muchas cosas y tal vez solo..."

"No estoy loca." La niña le espetó al doctor.

"No estoy diciendo que estés loca, estoy tratando de decir..."

Hayley se levantó de repente haciendo saltar al médico.

"Tú piensas que yo estoy loca." Ella dijo enojada.

El doctor O'Neil negó con la cabeza. "No Hayley..."

"Ella piensa que yo también estoy loca, ¿no es así?" Hayley señaló a su tía. "¡Por eso estoy aquí!"

"Hayley, cariño..." Mariana trató de consolar a su sobrina, pero Hayley levantó las manos.

"¡No!" Ella gritó y luego sucedió. Mariana se quedó sin aliento mientras volaba hacia atrás chocando con la puerta. Con su visión borrosa observo que El Dr. O'Neil voló hacia atrás y golpeó la pared cayendo, inconsciente en el suelo. Mariana vio como los muebles empezaban a temblar y sacudirse. Miró a Hayley que se miraba las manos inspeccionándolas.

'¿Qué fue eso?' Pensó Hayley. Y entonces escuchó otra voz. De su tía. Excepto que su tía no le estaba hablando. Su boca no se movía en absoluto. Oh Dios mío, Hayley escuchaba dentro de su cabeza.

Hayley cerró los ojos y puso ambas manos contra su cabeza. Ella escuchó otras voces. Tantas voces. Todos hablando al mismo tiempo. Tantos. Tan ruidoso. Sintió como si su cabeza se abriera. Simplemente seguían y seguían y seguían.

"Hazlo parar." Ella murmuro manteniendo los ojos cerrados como si eso mantuviera las voces a raya.

"¡Detente!" Ella dijo un poco más fuerte, pero las voces solo parecían hacerse más fuertes.

"¡Detente!" Ella gritó, cayendo de rodillas con las manos a cada lado de su cabeza. "¡Por favor detente!" gritó. Pero no se fueron. Hayley se balanceó de un lado a otro, tratando de hacer que las voces se detuvieran. Pero se quedaron. Se quedaron y nunca se fueron.

* * *

Hayley se ha quedado en su pequeña habitación desde el incidente en la oficina del doctor. Desde entonces solo ha tenido voces dentro de su cabeza. Cada vez que veía a alguien mirándola, podía oírlos pensar. Antes, había tratado de ir a la cocina y comer algo. Richard había estado allí. Estaba vertiendo un poco de leche en un vaso cuando escuchó su voz dentro de su cabeza.

'¿Me pregunto cuál es su problema?'

La cabeza de Hayley se movía de un lado a otro la habitación. Buscando la fuente de la voz. Antes de mirar de nuevo a Richard.

'¿Por qué me está mirando?'

Las manos de Hayley comenzaron a temblar.

"¿Hayley? ¿Estás bien?" su tía entro a la cocina.

'Oh dios Hayley'

'¿Que está pasando?'

'¿Por qué está siendo tan extraña?'

Palabras. Frases. Voces giraban en la cabeza de Hayley. Cierra los ojos poniéndose las manos en las orejas.

"¿Hayley? ¡Hayley!"

Fue demasiado. Hayley salió corriendo de la habitación. El vaso de leche golpeó el suelo, se hizo añicos. Se escapó pero las voces siguieron.

'¿Qué demonios fue eso?'

'¿Que está pasando?'

'Que raro.'

Hayley cerró la puerta de golpe y se quedó encerrada lejos del mundo.

* * *

Mariana se asomó por detrás de la cortina. Era medio día. Dos meses desde el accidente automovilístico. Desde entonces, Hayley había... cambiado. Ella podía hacer cosas que Mariana ya conocía pero que jamás pensó que su sobrina heredaría. Su hermana Lindsay la madre de Hayley siempre había podido hacer ese tipo de cosas, y al parecer su hija había heredado sus habilidades. Así decidió contra su mejor voluntad buscar al padre de la niña, que por lo que sabía también tenía habilidades como Hayley. Nuca se había preocupado por llamarlo, ya que siempre pensó que podría bastarse sola para ocuparse de la hija de su única hermana, pero todo se había enredado desde el cambio de Hayley, sentía que no podía controlarla y solo alguien con las mismas habilidades que ella podría ayudar. Y ese era el padre de la niña.

Cuando logro dar con el padre y decirle la verdad que tenía una hija y después de convencerlo que era cierto, le contó a Hayley por primera vez de su papá, que estaba vivo y que vendría a verla. Por algún tiempo corto la expresión vacía en los ojos de Hayley había cambiado mostrando luz en ello ante la mención de su padre. Le había hecho muchas preguntas que como pudo le respondió.

Ahora días después esperaba la llegada del padre de Hayley que había prometido ir a hablar con ella y conocer a su hija. Aunque ella sabía que el hombre no le había creído una palabra.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando Richard se colocó detrás de ella apoyando la mano en su hombro.

"¿Estamos haciendo lo correcto?" Ella preguntó.

"Sí." El respondió.

"Pero y si ella no es..." Mariana vaciló. "¿Un mutante?"

"Mariana... ¿de qué otra manera explicas lo que le está pasando a Hayley desde el accidente?"

Mariana abrió la boca pero hubo sonido desde arriba de sus cabezas. Ambos miraron hacia arriba. Un objeto en la mesa comenzó a temblar.

"No otra vez." Mariana susurró. Lentamente, cada objeto flotaba en el aire. Richard miró hacia afuera y vio un auto en la calle flotando a pocos centímetros del suelo. Mariana miró a su alrededor con tristeza, sabiendo que eso era una prueba de que su sobrina era una mutante, como su madre lo había sido.


	2. Capítulo 2

"¿Cuántos años tiene esta niña?" Erik preguntó mientras se acercaban a la casa. "¿Y cuando descubrió sus poderes?"

"Tiene ocho." Charles respondió mirando alrededor. "Y al parecer descubrió sus poderes no hace mucho."

"¿Y solo estamos descubriendo sobre ella ahora?" Erik se volvió mirando a Charles. "¿Y según la mujer que te contactó dice que la niña es tu hija?"

"Así parece..." Charles le respondió pero se interrumpió cuando vio un auto en la calle flotando de la nada a pocos centímetros del suelo.

"¿Que rayos?" Erik murmuró viendo lo mismo. "No me digas que la que hace eso es esa niña por el amor de Dios."

"Puedo sentirla aquí." Charles golpeó su sien una vez. "Ella es poderosa, puedo decirte eso. No puedo obtener mucho más, sin embargo." la frente de Charles se arrugó con concentración mientras trató de buscar la mente de la niña. "Su mente está bloqueada, es como si tuviera una pared en su cabeza."

* * *

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Richard y Mariana saltaran. Cuando se abrió la puerta, encontraron a dos hombres jóvenes de pie frente a su puerta. Uno con ojos azules helados y el pelo peinado hacia atrás. El otro con ojos azules amables y con el cabello peinado a un estilo muy cuidado.

"Mariana, es bueno verte de nuevo." Charles saludó a Mariana que solo asintió, antes de mirar a Richard y tenderle la mano.

"Soy Charles Xavier. Este es mi colega Erik Lehnsherr." Dijo, presentando al otro hombre.

"Encantado." Erik dijo fríamente.

Mariana perdió las palabras por un momento antes de invitar a los hombres. Los hombres no parecían sorprendidos por los objetos flotantes en la casa de Mariana.

Se sentaron en la sala de estar frente a los Brown. "Bien, como ya sabes lo que dije Charles, Hayley es tu hija..."

"Antes de que comencemos con ese tema... Sera mejor que nos enfoquemos en lo más urgente." Charles dijo incómodo y un poco nervioso, no queriendo entrar en ese tema. Aun no podía creer que tal vez podría ser papá. "¿Cuándo comenzó la niña a mostrar sus habilidades mutantes?"

"Hace dos meses. Después de un accidente automovilístico." Richard respondió.

"¿Accidente automovilístico?" Charles pregunto asombrado.

"Tu hi..." Mariana sacudió la cabeza interrumpiéndose antes de continuar. "Hayley presenció la muerte de una de sus compañeras de escuela después de que fue atropellada por un automóvil. Ella dijo que había sentido a la niña morir."

Erik levantó una ceja a Charles. "¿Qué más puedes decirnos?"

"Ella dijo que de vez en cuando oye los pensamientos de la gente y se asusta y que puede... mover objetos sin tocarlos."

Charles miró los autos afuera, flotando a unos centímetros del suelo.

"Ella es muy poderosa." susurró Erik mirando a Charles que solo asintió.

"¿Hay alguna manera de curar esto?" Mariana preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

"¿Curar?" Erik miró a la pareja, tomándose de la mano. "Ser un mutante no es una enfermedad. Es un regalo."

"Erik." Charles llamo a su amigo para que se calmara, antes de mirar a Mariana. "Desafortunadamente, no hay nada que podamos hacer por Hayley. Ser mutante no es curable. Es algo con lo que se nace."

"Bien." Mariana le dijo. "Entonces tendrás que ayudarme con ella, ya que es tu hija y no sé qué hacer para ayudarla."

Charles se quedó en silencio en sus pensamientos, no podía explicar el miedo que de repente sintió en ese momento al enfrentar la realidad de que Hayley en realidad fuera su hija. Así miro a Mariana de nuevo. "¿Podrías llamar a Hayley para que pueda hablar con nosotros?"

Mariana asintió y los dos salieron de la habitación.

"Humanos idiotas. No es una enfermedad." Erik murmuró.

"Tranquilízate, Erik. Sólo tienen miedo." dijo Charles.

"No tienen miedo por ella, Charles, le tienen miedo por lo que es capaz de hacer." dijo Erik. Charles frunció los labios pero no respondió solo espero que llegara la niña.

Unos pasos se escucharon y Mariana entro junto a una niña en la habitación. Tenía brillantes ojos verdes y cabello castaño. A los ojos de Charles, tenía parecido a Lindsay.

La niña se detuvo mirando a Charles y después a su tía. "¿Es el?"

Charles escuchó la pregunta de la niña que según era su hija.

"Si cariño." Mariana dijo antes de darse vuelta para mirar a Charles. "Él es tu padre."

"Es joven." La niña dijo ganándose una sonrisa de Charles.

"Si lo es." Mariana dijo antes de mirar a Charles que no apartaba la mirada de la niña. "Los dejo. Creo que tienen mucho de qué hablar." Ella le dio una sonrisa a su sobrina, antes de caminar a la puerta y salir.

Charles dudó un poco antes de sonreírle a la niña.

"¿Me llevaras contigo?" La niña preguntó de repente.

"Yo. Eso creo..." Charles titubeó, aun incrédulo de que fuera su hija.

Erik se rio entre dientes por la actitud de su amigo, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba titubear. "¿No vas a preguntar quiénes somos?"

"No es necesario." Hayley dijo. "Tú eres Erik Lehnsherr y él es Charles Xavier."

Erik se rio de nuevo. "Me gusta esta pequeña niña Charles."

Charles le sonrió a la niña. "¿Y tú eres Hayley Richter?"

Hayley asintió antes de mirarlos una vez más. "¿Se los han dicho?"

"¿Decirnos que?" preguntó Erik.

"Que estoy loca. Que puedo mover objetos y que oigo voces en mi cabeza." Hayley dijo. "Entre otras cosas."

"Ellos no creen que estés loca Hayley." dijo Charles.

"Tiene razón. Te tienen miedo. No creen que estés loca en absoluto." Erik intervino. "Te temen por completo."

Los ojos de Hayley se oscurecieron. La luz parpadeo y una taza en la mesa junto a ella se hizo añicos.

"Tranquila Hayley." Charles dijo suavemente tratando de calmarla.

Hayley se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo así que respirando hondo dio un paso atrás y todo se detuvo. "Lo siento, no siempre puedo controlarlo."

"Está bien. Estamos aquí porque queremos ayudarte." Charles le dijo en voz suave. "¿Sabes que somos como tu cierto?"

"¿Son... como yo?" Hayley frunció el ceño.

'Si Hayley. Somos como tú.' Charles le hablo en la mente.

Hayley se quedó sin aliento. "Eres un mutante."

Charles asintió. "Así es, soy un mutante. Un telépata en realidad."

"Muéstranos lo que puedes hacer." Erik le dijo a la niña.

Hayley miró a Erik detallándolo. "Deme su mano, señor."

Erik dudó pero a regañadientes le dio la mano. De repente, la mesa comenzó a temblar frente a él.

"Erik..." dijo Charles apagándose. Sus ojos se movieron de la cara de la niña a la mesa.

Erik frunció el ceño, preguntándose si él era el que lo hacía temblar. Sin embargo, cuando fue levantado en el aire hasta que golpeó el techo con un pequeño ruido, en lugar de permanecer inmóvil como lo había ordenado con su mano levantada, lo supo. "No soy yo..." Hubo un suave tirón en su mano, llevando sus ojos hacia abajo a la pequeña frente a él. Fue en ese momento que él supo. Aunque aparentemente imposible, tenía que ser cierto. "Es ella."

El silencio sepulcral los envolvió una vez más. Después de una breve pausa, Erik arrancó su mano de la de ella, y vio como la mesa volvió a flotar, esa vez no tan suavemente.

La mente de Charles estaba agitada, zumbando por una explicación de lo que estaba sucediendo. Levantó una mano a su sien, mirando a través de la mente de la niña. Él se quedó sin aliento por la cantidad de espacios en blanco que faltaban elementos de tiempo. Sin embargo, logró captar la imagen de algo que la niña acababa de ver. Sus ojos se agrandaron cuando vio el análisis de las células, y cómo las había sentido de cerca, y las entendió, aunque no eran suyas. Encontró su respuesta. "Ella es... aparte de leer mentes puede replicar otras mutaciones. El proceso es realmente confuso e imposible... pero notable."

Erik no pudo ocultar su sorpresa ante sus palabras. Nunca había oído hablar de que alguien obtuviera tal mutación. ¿Podría ser, que con esa habilidad, esa niña podría ser más poderosa que él... o Shaw, incluso?

"Eso lo descubrí hace días." Hayley les dijo. "Pero también se hacer otra cosa." ella cerró los ojos y cada objeto a su alrededor salió al aire, flotando en silencio. Incluso los autos en la calle estaban sobre el piso y simplemente subían más y más alto. Erik y Charles sintieron que el sofá en el que estaban sentados se elevaba en el aire. La niña abrió los ojos mirando a los dos hombres que flotaban sobre ella.

"Creo que tienes trabajo, Charles." Erik le dijo a Charles que asintió.

"Sí. Creo que sí." Charles asintió vacilante.

* * *

Los tíos de Hayley estaban en la cocina hablando con Charles Xavier y Erik Lehnsherr. Las puertas estaban cerradas, pero la niña aún podía oír voces apagadas. Estaba sentada en la escalera esperando a que le pasara lo que le iba a pasar. Sabía que Erik y su padre vinieron por ella. Sabía que era una mutante y sabía que sus tíos estaban aterrorizados de ella.

Tal vez pensaban que era un fenómeno. A lo mejor sí lo era. La puerta se abrió y las cuatro personas salieron. Ella se puso de pie y bajo los últimos pasos.

Charles se paró frente a Hayley. "Hayley. Sabes que vine para llevarte conmigo." cuando la niña asintió él continuó. "Yo te ayudare a controlar tus poderes y usarlos para siempre."

"O puedes quedarte aquí y todos los que amas se aterrorizarán." Erik dijo con una mirada fría.

Hayley miró a sus tíos. Desde ese día en el consultorio del médico con su tía supo que era diferente. Sabía que era capaz de muchas cosas. Había leído las mentes de sus tíos. Había escuchado sus voces incluso cuando no querían ser escuchados. Sabía lo que realmente pensaban de ella. Y además, no podía negar que quería conocer a su papá por fin. Después de años preguntándose donde estaría, si seguía con vida, si se acordaba de ella. Y ahora que lo tenía tan cerca no iba a perderlo, no otra vez. "Iré contigo."

Charles asintió con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

"Te daremos tiempo para conseguir tus cosas y despedirte."

Así salieron por la puerta. Sin mirar a sus tíos Hayley subió a su habitación y sacó su maleta del armario. Le tomó veinte minutos empacar todo. Cuando terminó, miró su habitación, sabiendo que probablemente nunca la volvería a ver.

* * *

Después de esa reunión, Charles observaba a la niña de lejos mientras se despedía de sus tíos.

"Charles, ¿seguro que es tu hija?" Erik preguntó aunque las pruebas eran irrefutables.

"Estoy seguro ahora." Charles susurró. "Se parece a su madre."

"¿Cómo se llamaba ella?" Erik preguntó intrigado.

"Lindsay, Lindsay Richter." Charles dijo sin dejar de mirar a su hija. "Mi primer amor de la adolescencia."

"¿Quién diría que ese primer amor, te dejaría un recordatorio de por vida?" Erik preguntó mirando a la niña.

"Mi pregunta es porque no me dijo que teníamos una hija." Charles dijo sintiendo cierta molestia por eso.

"Tal vez algún día lo sepas." Erik dijo antes de palmear la espalda de su amigo. "Por ahora te toca estrenar la etapa de ser padre."

"Si, lo sé." Charles asintió con rigidez.

* * *

Hayley se había quedado dormida en el asiento trasero, después de su larga conversación con Erik, que estaba intrigado por los poderes de la niña.

"Ella es muy fuerte Charles. ¿Lo sentiste?" preguntó Erik.

Charles asintió. "Es fuerte. Pero necesita ayuda."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"La niña no tiene control sobre sus habilidades telepáticas. Lo vi en su mente. Ella descubrió su capacidad telepática el día del accidente cuando murió su amiga. Se conectó con su amiga moribunda y casi pierde la vida." dijo Charles en tono pensativo. "Ella necesita aprender a controlar esa habilidad y yo puedo ayudarla al enseñarle a hacer frente."

Erik se rio entre dientes. "Por supuesto que puedes papá."

Cuando llegaron al lugar donde se quedaban Charles llevó suavemente a su hija a una de las habitaciones. Al llegar la colocó suavemente sobre la cama. Allí se inclinó peinándole el cabello suavemente. "Prometo que te ayudare a controlarte Hayley, es una promesa."


	3. Capítulo 3

Al día siguiente Charles decidió reunirse con Raven y contarle todo sobre su hija.

"¡Tienes una hija!" Raven gritó sorprendida tapándose la boca. "¿Cómo se llama? ¿Tiene ella algún poder?"

"Se llama Hayley. Acaba de cumplir ocho años." Charles dijo sonriendo un poco por la actitud de Raven. "Y ella también tiene mi mutación, aunque no está muy segura de cómo usarla todavía."

"Eso está bien... quiero verla." pidió Raven mientras no podía evitar reprimir una sonrisa para su hermano mayor.

"Ven conmigo."

Charles le dijo guiándola hacia la sala de estar donde claramente estaba su hija hablando con Hank.

"Hayley." El la llamó.

Cuando ella volteó, Raven pudo ver cierto parecido de la pequeña con Charles. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando vio a la niña acercándose a ellos.

"Hayley, ella es Raven. Tu tía." Charles presentó a la rubia.

Hayley enseguida se fijó en la rubia frente a ella. "Te ves joven igual a él."

Raven sonrió. "Así es, aunque soy menor."

"¿Eres una mutante?" Hayley preguntó.

"Si, lo soy." Raven aceptó, sintiendo cada vez como le caía bien la pequeña frente a ella.

"Eso es genial." Hayley sonrió mirando entre Charles, Raven y Hank. "Jamás había estado rodeada de más mutantes como yo."

"Bueno pequeña. Creo que te toca conocer algunos de mis inventos." Hank dijo levantándose del mueble extendiendo su mano a la niña. "¿Quieres?"

"Si quiero." Hayley no dudó en agarrar la mano extendida de Hank que la guio enseguida donde estaban sus inventos.

Raven se volteó hacia Charles. "Ella es hermosa."

"Lo es." Charles dijo con tono distante.

"¿Qué pasa?" Raven le preguntó confusa y preocupada.

"No se Raven." Charles soltó un suspiro agotado. "Es solo, todo esto de que soy padre, es nuevo para mí y tengo..."

"Tienes miedo." Raven terminó la oración.

Charles se encogió de hombros con incomodidad. "Más de lo que piensas. No sé cómo ser padre."

"Charles." Raven sonrió negando con la cabeza. "Nadie nace aprendido sobre cómo ser padre. Eso nace por sí solo."

"Pero que sucede si hago algo mal y yo..."

"No harás nada malo." Raven lo cortó enseguida. "Además no estás solo en esto. Yo estoy contigo. Siempre."

Charles soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo con alivio por las palabras de Raven. "Gracias Raven. No sé qué haría sin ti."

"Seguro nada." Raven respondió riendo después por la expresión de Charles. "Vamos, tenemos gente que conocer."

* * *

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que tuvieron una lista lo suficientemente larga y Charles tuvo que descansar. El uso extensivo desde el principio no sería la elección más sabia. Además, ya tenían varios nombres para investigar y elegir. El único problema era que muchos de ellos eran demasiado jóvenes, algunos demasiado viejos y otros ni siquiera en el país. Encontrar los mutantes fue la parte fácil, la elección real de a quién visitar y reclutar no. También tenían que tener en cuenta a los que estarían dispuestos y que realmente escucharían. Se sentaron en una de las oficinas de la CIA, revisando los registros que Cerebro había anotado. Poco a poco, la lista se fue reduciendo.

"Creo que deberíamos controlar estos pocos mutantes." sugirió Charles, marcando los últimos que estaban en la lista. "Al menos, deberíamos comenzar con ellos."

"No están muy lejos de aquí." Erik asintió. "No debería tomar mucho tiempo."

"Genial. Entonces, ¿cuándo nos vamos?" Raven preguntó.

"Ah... disculpas, Raven. Pero tú y Hayley se quedan aquí mientras Erik y yo vamos a reclutar." Charles dijo enseguida.

"¿Qué?" Raven preguntó con incredulidad.

"No me malinterpretes." Charles dijo enseguida. "Es solo el hecho de que si tres mutantes se acercaran sería un poco sospechoso y tal vez abrumador para ellos. Erik y yo iremos, además necesito que vigiles a Hayley por mí."

Raven frunció el ceño, pero aceptó su decisión. "Bien. Llevare a Hayley a buscar ropa nueva..."

"Desafortunadamente ustedes dos tendrán que permanecer dentro del edificio y dentro de la propiedad." Charles interrumpió.

"¿Qué?" Raven preguntó molesta esta vez.

"No están necesariamente cómodos con la idea de una joven y una niña mutante caminando sin supervisión." Charles dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"Soy solo unos años más joven que tú." respondió Raven. "¿Qué, ustedes dos pueden caminar sin supervisión pero yo no puedo? ¿Y Hank? Él puede caminar sin supervisión." Se volvió hacia Erik en busca de algún tipo de ayuda.

El hombre meramente negó con la cabeza. "No es justo, lo sabemos, pero tenemos que encontrar estos otros mutantes antes de que Shaw lo haga y antes de que su plan pueda llegar más lejos. Cuanta más ayuda tengamos, mejor, especialmente después de que no podamos detenerlo en su yate."

"Así que ahora somos prisioneras, genial." Raven dijo dejándose caer en el sofá cruzándose de brazos.

"No eres una prisionera..."

"Estar confinada a una instalación, teniendo poca o ninguna libertad. Apuesto a que ni siquiera puedo tomar una mierda sin tener que pedirle a alguien o tener a alguien que me observe. Esto es una mierda." Raven siguió replicando.

"Raven..." Charles la llamó en tono seco.

Raven conocía esa expresión en su rostro. Ella prácticamente lo había memorizado a estas alturas. Era el que siempre tuvo cuando la reprendió por su colorida elección de palabras.

Charles la observó unos segundos más antes de volverse hacia Erik para continuar su conversación anterior y hacer planes para su viaje. Debían partir por la mañana, encontrar al mutante por la tarde y traerlos de regreso esa noche si el tiempo lo permite. Erik asintió y fue a empacar. Charles se frotó las sienes, antes de voltear hacia Raven que se había quedado por el resto de la conversación. "Comprende por qué las dos necesitan quedarse, ¿por favor?"

Raven se quedó en silencio. "Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a que nos separemos."

"No nos iremos por mucho tiempo." Charles dijo. "Además, ambas tendrán más amigos una vez que reunamos a todos."

"Cierto. Va a ser mucho más animado." Raven no pudo evitar sonreír.

* * *

Las cosas no necesariamente salen como planearon. Charles y Erik se retrasaron, por lo que les llevó entre dos y tres días regresar en lugar de solo uno.

Hayley estaba aburrida. Pasaba tiempo con Raven y Hank a menudo, pero luego solía irse y les dejaba pasar un tiempo a solas. Otras veces intentaba pasar el rato con Moira. Ella no era mala, solo un poco aburrida. Bueno, no aburrida. Simplemente no interactuaba mucho con la niña de ocho años. Ella era demasiado seria, así que Hayley terminó vagando sola por mucho tiempo. Después del primer día, caminó alrededor de la base con tanta frecuencia que conocía el diseño como la palma de su mano. Incluso descubrió otra habilidad que la enterneció mucho. Podía abrir portales aunque de tamaño pequeño.

La primera vez que regresaron, trajeron a casa a una chica llamada Ángel. Ella no parecía estar muy al tanto de lo que estaba pasando, pero parecía interesada en conocer a otras personas como ella. El hecho de que ella trabajara como stripper era un dilema para Hayley saber qué era eso.

Su padre por su lado, no había hablado mucho con ella. Solo hola, y adiós cuando se había ido de nuevo antes de que el día terminara.

La segunda vez que regresaron, trajeron a un hombre negro alto y desgarbado. Llamado Darwin. Él era muy amable y todos se hicieron amigos rápidamente. Pero para entonces la CIA les había dado un espacio específico para quedarse, lo que hacía que parecía más a una prisión. Esa vez, Hayley no tuvo la oportunidad de ver a su padre. Él y Erik simplemente fueron a Cerebro a buscar otro mutante antes de irse de nuevo. Así era como era. Regresaron, encontraron otro, luego se fueron, y el ciclo continuaba.

Alex fue el siguiente mutante que trajeron. Hizo un punto de mantener una buena distancia de todos los demás, incluso cuando estaba confinado en la habitación. Él quería estar solo. Si eso era solo su personalidad o si era debido a sus habilidades, realmente no lo sabían. Finalmente consiguieron que se uniera a ellos más a menudo y pensaron que era sus habilidades. Después de todo, eligió estar en confinamiento solitario. Tenía que hacer algo con lo que hizo para llegar allí. No hablaron sobre sus mutaciones cuando salieron. En su mayoría, pasaron ese tiempo conociéndose entre sí, en vez de descubrir lo que todos podían hacer.

Los seis se sentaron en la habitación apartada en la que estaban atrapados. Incluso si estaban atrapados en ella, no era necesariamente una habitación mala. Los sofás eran iguales a los de la base, tal vez incluso mejor. Había decoraciones que lo hacían más "hogareño", una máquina de pinball y el favorito de Raven un bar.

Por el momento, se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, descansando. Ángel y Darwin se sentaron en uno de los sofás, Raven y Hank en el otro. Alex se sentó en un sillón junto a ellos, mientras que Hayley aburrida se sentó en el sillón junto al suyo.

"¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieren hacer ahora?" Raven preguntó. Ya habían terminado de jugar veinte preguntas y tenían su propia versión del juego, la ruleta rusa, pero con refresco. Quien recibió el "disparo" tuvo que hacer una consecuencia.

"¿Jugar a otro juego? Quiero decir, no tenemos nada que hacer hasta la cena." sugirió Ángel.

Darwin se encogió de hombros. "Está bien, genial. ¿Alguien tiene un juego?"

"¿Gira la botella?" Alex sugirió con una sonrisa traviesa.

Raven se mofó cruzando los brazos. "Tú deseas."

"Bien, ¿tienes una mejor idea?"

"Bueno... Este es un juego. Las chicas y yo usualmente jugamos en el club." comenzó Ángel. "Es el juego de sonrojarse."

"¿El juego de sonrojo?" Hank repitió confuso.

"Dos personas se enfrentan y dicen que les gusta la persona que tienen delante. Continúa hasta que alguien se sonroja o se avergüenza y esa persona sale. Podemos tener un torneo o algo así." Ángel dijo.

"Todos sabemos quién saldrá primero." se rio Alex, lanzándole una mirada a Hank.

El juego nunca llego a suceder porque en se momento llegaron Charles y Erik junto con otro chico. "Parece que nos estábamos perdiendo de una fiesta."

Raven se levantó y le devolvió a Charles un abrazo de bienvenida. Hayley por su parte se quedó en su asiento sin saber qué hacer, no sabía cómo actuar con el hombre que era su padre.

"Este es Sean." presentó Charles. "Tenemos una persona más para intentar reclutar, así que nos iremos por última vez."

"Diviértete, Charlie." llamó Raven antes de mirar al nuevo chico. "Ven a conocer al equipo, Sean. Me mantendría alejado de Alex, es un idiota total."


	4. Capítulo 4

Cuando Charles y Erik se fueron una vez más. Sean se sentó al lado de Hayley.

"Bien." habló Raven ganándose la atención de todos. "Creo que todos deberíamos encontrar nombres en clave. Ahora somos agentes del gobierno y deberíamos tener algún tipo de nombres en clave. Quiero que me llamen Mystique."

"Maldición, quería que me llamaran Mystique." bromeó Sean, con un falso tono de desilusión en su voz.

"Lo llamé primero, además." Raven de repente se convirtió en una copia del niño con una ola de azul. Despertando enseguida el interés de Hayley. "Soy más misteriosa que tú."

El grupo gritó y chilló ante la transformación de Raven, y rápidamente volvió a su propia forma.

"Darwin, ¿y tú?"

El hombre de piel oscura se puso de pie rechazando la pregunta. "Bueno, Darwin ya es un tipo de apodo. Ya sabes... se adapta para sobrevivir y todo... mira esto." dio media vuelta y caminó hacia una pecera en un lado de la habitación. Todos se interesaron y se volvieron para mirar. Darwin los miró antes de sumergir la cabeza en el tanque, creciendo las branquias en cuestión de segundos. Tomó aliento bajo la superficie y vitoreamos una vez más.

Hayley aplaudió riéndose en una mezcla de alivio y entretenimiento. Finalmente encontró un grupo de personas aparentemente como ella, todos compartían sus diferencias.

"¿Que pasa contigo?" Darwin le preguntó a Sean mientras volvía.

El chico se reclinó en sus pensamientos, con las manos cruzadas. "Quiero que me llamen... Banshee."

"¿Y por qué quieres ser nombrado después de un espíritu que llora?" Hank cuestionó.

Sean lo miró con una sonrisa diabólica antes de ponerse de pie. "Es posible que deseen taparse los oídos."

Todos cumplieron sus órdenes.

Sean toma una postura junto a la mesa, tomando una respiración profunda. Lo sostuvo por un momento, miró a su alrededor, y luego soltó un horrible sonido agudo. Su objetivo se perdió las copas en la mesa y destrozó la ventana en su lugar. Nerviosamente todos rompieron en carcajadas.

"Tú eres el siguiente." Sean señaló a Ángel que se puso de pie.

"Bueno, mi nombre artístico era Ángel." dijo quitándose la chaqueta. Sean dejó escapar un silbido. "Se ajusta un poco." el tatuaje en su espalda se convirtió en alas como una libélula.

"¡¿Puedes volar?!" Raven estuvo a punto de gritar.

"Uh-huh... y yo también estoy aquí." la chica se dio vuelta, toma aliento, y disparó una especie de bola de fuego ácido que aterrizó en la cabeza de una estatua en el exterior.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" Raven le preguntó a Hank.

"¿Qué hay de Pie Grande?" Alex se rio aunque a nadie más pareció divertido.

"Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los chicos con los pies grandes... y los tuyos son un poco pequeños." replicó Raven. Sean casi saltó de su asiento riendo y los demás se unieron.

"Bueno, Alex. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Qué puedes hacer?" Cuestionó Darwin.

"Yo... no puedo hacerlo aquí." Alex respondió.

"¿Puedes hacerlo ahí afuera?" Darwin asintió afuera. El hombre negó con la cabeza riendo, pero Raven y Ángel comenzaron a cantar su nombre para presumir.

"¡Bien bien!" él se dio por vencido con una sonrisa y se puso de pie. "Pero cuando digo bajar, tienen que agacharse."

Todos asintieron y lo siguieron hasta el borde de la ventana rota, que continuaba hasta el patio. Hayley se paró junto a Sean y Ángel, mirando ansiosamente afuera con ellos.

"Agáchense." Alex llamó. "¡Agáchense!" pero nadie se movió, y Alex los saludó con la mano.

Pasó un momento, y luego, de repente, con un ligero movimiento, gigantescos discos rojos zumbaron y aparecieron de Alex, que cruzaban el patio incontrolablemente. Uno desgarró la estatua por la mitad.

Ángel y Raven saltaron de un lado a otro, y ellos aplaudieron cuando Alex volvió a entrar.

Sean miró hacia Hayley y sonrió. "¿Entonces, que haces pequeña mutante? ¿Eres telépata igual que tu padre?"

Hayley sintió que la atención se volvía hacia ella. "Si, se hacer otra cosa, pero prefiero no mostrar mi poder, papá dice que es peligroso."

"¡Oh vamos!" Ángel dijo riendo. "Muéstranos. Está bien, no te juzgaremos."

"Sí, no puede ser más repugnante que el ácido de Ángel." bromeó Sean, agachándose cuando Ángel le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

"Bien, necesito un voluntario." Hayley dijo.

"Lo haré." dijo Raven enseguida.

Hayley agarró la mano de Raven unos segundos antes de soltarla. Luego se transformó en Alex y luego se transformó en sí misma.

"Eso fue rudo para una niña." dijo Sean y todos aplaudieron.

"Puedes copiar mutaciones." dijo Hank impresionado.

"Es lo primero que se hacer." Hayley dijo.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Alex preguntó.

"Puedo hacer más cosas." Hayley dijo. "Pero aún no se controlarlas bien."

"Muéstranos." Sean pidió enseguida.

"Bien. Esta es una de ellas..." Hayley levantó su mano comenzando a levantar la mesa de café. Todos empezaron a aplaudir. "Esperen aún no he terminado." dijo ella dejando la mesa donde estaba, antes de agarrar una pequeña estatua cerca de una de las mesas. Abre su mano y enseguida se abrió un pequeño hoyo morado, más allá arriba de Darwin apareció otro hoyo morado. Ella lanzó la pequeña estatua en su hoyo y cerró la mano. La estatua enseguida salió del otro hoyo cayendo en las manos de Darwin, pero sin una mitad. Cuando todos se quedaron en silencio Hayley se sintió incomoda. "Aún no se controlarlo bien. Lo descubrí hace poco."

"Eso fue fantástico." Hank fue el primero en hablar antes de ponerse de pie. "Es la primera vez que un mutante tiene dos o más poderes a la vez. Es simplemente grandioso..."

"Creo que tu nombre clave será WraitBlink." dijo Raven sonriendo con entusiasmo.

"Me gusta." Hayley dijo sintiéndose más grande de lo que era en edad.

"Está bien, está bien, muchachos. ¡Es hora de celebrar!" Exclamó Darwin, abriendo otra botella de refresco. Ángel corrió a la radio y comenzó a tocar música mientras todos volvían a entrar en la habitación.

La melodía resonaba en todo el patio. Hayley encontró el ruido un poco demasiado fuerte y se excusó de la habitación. Nadie pareció darse cuenta de su ausencia, así que salió silenciosamente y sin decir una palabra al pasillo. La tranquilidad era un amigo bienvenido en sus pequeños oídos. Se apresuró por los suelos de mármol decidiendo encontrar los baños. Caminó arriba y abajo por el pasillo, probablemente pasando el mismo elevador dos veces antes de que finalmente apareciera un hombre de traje frente a ella.

"Disculpe señor."

Su atención estaba retrasada, pero después de unos momentos de no parecer notar, se detuvo y la miró. "¿Qué?" su respuesta fue cortante.

"¿Me podría decir dónde están los baños?" Hayley le pidió ignorando el tono del hombre. Necesitaba un baño urgentemente.

* * *

Charles se puso de pie cuando la reunión sobre Shaw llegó a su fin. Habían obtenido el visto bueno para llevar a los otros con ellos para enfrentar a Shaw, ya que ese era el plan original. Espera a que Moira saliera de la habitación para dirigirse hacia donde estaban los otros mutantes. "Tu avión sale a las tres de la mañana, asegúrate de estar listo para entonces."

Cayeron un paso detrás de ella. "Te lo estoy diciendo." comenzó Erik. "Estos niños no están listos para Shaw."

"Creo que te van a sorprender." dijo Charles, tratando de concentrarse en la conversación en lugar de la confusión de pensamientos y murmullos que de repente se hicieron más fuertes en su mente. "Son un grupo excepcional de jóvenes..." Se detuvo. El ruido no venía de su cabeza esa vez, venía del patio.

"¿Qué demonios?" Moira murmuró cuando salieron a la vista.

La estatua que una vez estuvo en el medio del patio estaba degollada. La ventana a la sala común de los mutantes se hizo añicos en pedazos alrededor del área. La música explotaba fuertemente en el aire de la noche. Ángel tenía sus alas afuera, volando y bailando mientras Raven estaba en el sofá y continuaba bailando. Hank estaba boca abajo, sujetando la lámpara del techo con los pies mientras se movía al ritmo de la música. Sean y Alex se turnaron para golpear a Darwin con varios objetos que encontraron mientras su parte superior del cuerpo estaba cubierta de piedra y roca.

"¡Vamos! Puedes ir más duro que eso." se burló Darwin cuando Sean lo golpeó con una silla. "¡Más fuerte!"

Los tres vieron horrorizados cómo continuaron bailando y golpeando a Darwin. Charles pensó que tenían mejor juicio y más sentido común que hacer lo que sea que hubieran hecho. Rompiendo el vidrio, escondiendo la estatua, honestamente. Solo los estaba defendiendo, pero allí estaban demostrando que lo que Erik pensaba era verdad.

"¡¿Qué están haciendo?!" gritó Moira, con sus manos en sus caderas.

El grupo se volteó sorprendido y lentamente detuvieron lo que estaban haciendo. Hank se dejó caer al suelo mientras Ángel apagaba la música. Raven rápidamente saltó del sofá. Sean y Alex comenzaron a cubrir la colección de objetos que habían usado para golpear a Darwin detrás de ellos mientras el hombre volvía a su forma normal.

Moira los miró y señaló hacia el centro del patio. "¿Qué pasó con la estatua?"

"Alex fue quien lo rompió." Hank cortó rápidamente antes de retroceder.

"No, Havok. Tenemos que llamar a Alex, Havok." dijo Raven, dando un paso al frente. "Ése es su nombre ahora. Y estábamos pensando, tu deberías ser el Profesor X-" Señaló a Charles, antes de señalar a Erik. "Y deberías ser Magneto."

"Excepcional." Erik murmuró, mirándolos insatisfecho antes de irse.

"¿Dónde está Hayley?" Charles preguntó mirando alrededor. En ese momento la niña caminaba de regreso a la habitación, secándose las manos en los pantalones.

"Aquí." dijo ella ganándose la atención de Charles enseguida.

"¿Dónde estabas?" él le preguntó.

"En el baño." Hayley le contestó.

Charles entrecerró sus ojos antes de mirar a Raven con decepción. "Esperaba más de ti." Con eso extendió su mano hacia su hija. "Vamos Hayley es hora de que comas algo."

Hayley enseguida agarró su mano alejándose junto a su padre.

Moira negó con la cabeza. Ella no pudo alejarse del desastre que habían creado. "Limpien esto. Ahora." ordenó antes de seguir a los demás.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche Charles terminó de empacar para irse de nuevo. La mayoría de la gente dormía, aunque muchos agentes patrullaban y garantizaban la seguridad. Charles frunció el ceño ante lo que había pasado antes. La sala común ya había sido limpiada, pero aún quedaba por arreglar el cristal y los muebles que estaban siendo reemplazados en ese momento. El hecho de que confiara tanto en Raven y no estuviera a la altura de esa confianza dolía...

Se sacudió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un golpe en la puerta. Él se acercó y abrió. "Moira." saludó.

"Charles, esto solo será un momento." dijo ella.

"Por favor entra." Él se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar.

Moira le sonrió, entró y se sentó en la cama, llevando sus archivos con ella. "Ya informamos a nuestro contacto de nuestro plan. Varios soldados vienen con nosotros..." comenzó, hablando de cómo iban a llegar e infiltrarse en la casa del alto funcionario soviético.

Charles se sentó junto a ella y miró a través de los documentos, asintiendo con la cabeza una vez y un rato. Estaban pasando por alto por completo los puntos de control militares y tenían su cobertura establecida. Todo estaba listo para ellos. "Brillante." él dijo, sonriendo.

"No fui sólo yo, quiero decir, pensé en la idea de la tapa, pero no podríamos hacerlo sin nuestro contacto y los soldados... Y por supuesto tu..."

Charles se rio entre dientes cuando alguien llamó a la puerta. Cuando abrió la puerta, allí estaba Hayley. "Hayley."

Ella le dio una pequeña media sonrisa. "Hola..."

"¿Qué haces despierta tan tarde?" Charles le preguntó haciéndola entrar.

Antes de que Hayley hablara Moira ya iba de salida.

"Dejaré aquí algunos de estos documentos para que los lea más adelante, Charles." Moira recogió sus cosas y comenzó a irse. Se detuvo y le sonrió a la niña. "Hola Hayley."

"Hola Moira." Hayley sonrió hacia la mujer.

"El avión sale en una hora. No llegues tarde." Moira le dijo a Charles dirigiéndose al pasillo.

"Por supuesto." él le devolvió el llamado. Su atención se volvió hacia su hija que se había sentado en su cama.

"Ahora si respóndeme señorita." él se acercó. "¿Qué haces levantada tan tarde? Deberías estar dormida."

"No podía dormir." Hayley dijo encogiéndose de hombros. "A veces tengo pesadillas que se hacen realidad."

Charles frunció el ceño sentándose a su lado en la cama. "¿Desde cuándo es eso?"

"Desde que tengo uso de memoria." Hayley dijo frunciendo el ceño. "Pero muchas veces no los recuerdo, como el de ahora." ella se quedó pensativa antes de mirar a su padre. "¿Vas a buscar a ese hombre malo?"

"¿Qué?" Charles preguntó.

"Lo leí en la mente de Moira." Hayley dijo.

"Necesitamos hablar de tu telepatía." dijo Charles negando con la cabeza.

"¿Qué tiene de malo?" Hayley preguntó. "Déjame mostrarte algo." ella dijo tomando la mano de su padre y cerrando los ojos. "¿Shaw?" preguntó mirando a su padre a los ojos. "¿Así se llama ese hombre?"

"Hayley, deja de intentar leer mi mente..." Charles comenzó pero su hija lo interrumpió.

"Pero quiero mostrarte lo que puedo hacer. Copie tu mutación." Hayley dijo. "Y sin decírtelo he fusionado tu mutación a la mía y he podido escuchar más allá de lo normal. Tal vez puedo ayudarte a llegar a la mente de ese hombre llamado Shaw."

"¿Qué?" Charles preguntó confundido.

"Espera." Hayley dijo sin responderle antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo. Podía sentir su mente viajando por todos los países hasta que tuvo un comienzo abrupto. Ella gritó de dolor.

"Hayley, ¿qué pasa?" Charles pregunto preocupado.

"Algo me está bloqueando." Hayley dijo. De repente entró en trance.

'Un hombre fue arrojado por el ciclón, lanzó la ventana de la sala de recreación, ella gritó cuando su cadáver aterrizó cerca. Un mutante mató al último oficial con sus cuchillos y todos retrocedieron hasta la esquina mientras otro caminaba por la ventana rota. El primero siguió de pie al otro lado de la habitación. Ángel gritó mientras se escuchaban más disparos.

"Espera, espera, espera, ¿quieres a los mutantes? Allí están, solo dejen ir a la gente normal." Una voz dijo detrás de una puerta, un grito ahogado pronto siguió.'

"¡Hayley!" Charles llamó a su hija que inmediatamente despertó de su trance y lo miró. "¿Que paso?"

"Acabo de tener una visión, o algo así." Hayley respondió.

"¿Visión?" Charles preguntó inquieto. Cuando Hayley asintió él continuó. "¿Qué pasó?"

"No estoy segura, solo vi a dos mutantes, atacándonos." Hayley dijo. "No sé cuándo o el lugar todo estaba borroso... Tal vez no sea nada."

"¿Esto te pasa siempre?" Charles le preguntó.

"No." Hayley respondió. "Es la primera vez."

"Tal vez sea, por fusionar tu mente a la mía." Charles dijo atando cabos. "Tu telepatía es fuerte ligada a la mía." él mira a su hija con admiración. "Eres única Hayley."

"No es lo único que puedo hacer." Hayley respondió. "Hay otras cosas que no se controlar. A veces me asusta."

"Oye. No tienes por qué tener miedo." Charles le dijo agarrando sus manos pequeñas en las de él. "Yo te ayudaré a controlar todo lo que puedas hacer. Ya no estás sola. Nunca más."

Hayley asintió sonriendo aliviada. "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"En una hora están preparando el avión mientras hablamos." Charles le respondió.

"¿Vendrás mañana?" Hayley le preguntó.

Charles sonrió dándole a sus manos un apretón suave. "No, no lo creo. Regresaré en un día o dos."

"No quiero que te vayas." Hayley soltó de repente. "No hemos pasado tiempo juntos."

Charles se quedó en silencio antes de acariciar las manos de su hija. "Lo sé, y me disculpo por ello. Pero te prometo que cuando terminemos con esto, dedicaré más tiempo para nosotros, para conocernos mejor. ¿Te gustaría eso?"

Hayley asintió enseguida. "Si, eso me gustaría."

"Bien." Charles le sonrió antes de levantarse. "Ahora, ve e intenta dormir, es demasiado tarde para que una niña de tu edad este despierta."

Hayley sonrió ligeramente antes de levantarse de la cama también. "Ya hablas como un papá." ella dijo ante la mirada de su padre y caminó hacia la puerta antes de volverse de nuevo. "Oye."

Charles que había continuado a empacar se dio la vuelta. "¿Si?"

Hayley se quedó en silencio antes de acercarse a Charles abrazándolo por su medio. Él se tensó al principio. "Por favor mantente a salvo."

Charles se quedó sin saber que hacer hasta que le devolvió el abrazo a su hija.

"La tendré, es una promesa." Charles le dijo cuando ella se alejó para mirarlo, él levantó su mano para ahuecar su mejilla y se inclinó dándole un suave beso en la frente. "Ahora a dormir."

"Está bien." Hayley dijo sonriendo. Cuando llegó a la puerta se volvió de nuevo. "Buenas noches papá." con eso salió completamente de la habitación.

Charles una vez más no supo que hacer, era la primera vez que Hayley lo llamaba papá, en ese momento muchas emociones lo invadieron. No pudo negarse que le estaba gustando ser padre.

* * *

Pudieron deslizarse fácilmente en el Soviet. No había ningún bache en el camino, al menos no todavía. Charles no quería maldecir nada. Todo lo que estaba pasando parecía demasiado fácil. O bien la CIA había planeado todo muy bien, o bien algo malo iba a suceder. Cabalgaron en la parte trasera de un camión, él y Erik sentados al frente mientras los soldados se alineaban a los lados.

"Tenemos un problema." dijo Moira, levantando la escotilla pequeña hacia atrás.

"¿Qué?" Charles redirigió su mirada de la mujer al puesto de control frente a él. Sabía que las cosas eran demasiado fáciles.

"Lo siento mucho. Esto no estaba en el mapa."

"Pase lo que pase, actúa normalmente. Me ocuparé de esto, ¿de acuerdo?" Charles dijo. Ella asintió y cerró la tapa cuando el camión se detuvo. "Ahora, escúchame..." Charles explicó lo que iba a hacer mientras los dos en el frente comenzaron a hablar en ruso. Sería capaz de hacer que el soldado viera una ilusión, pero solo funcionaría si los soldados permanecían tranquilos y no hicieran ningún ruido. Escucharon a alguien regresar y comenzar a abrir las puertas. Al instante, los soldados levantaron sus armas. "Fácil, fácil. Tómalo con calma, chicos."

Las puertas se abrieron, pero el soldado soviético no vio nada más que la espalda vacía. Después de otra conversación, su contacto cerró las puertas y puso en marcha el camión una vez más. Lo hicieron cerca de la finca donde los soldados se extendieron para cubrir más terreno. Erik, Moira y Charles se escondieron en el suelo lo más cerca posible de la propiedad sin ser atrapados. Vieron un pequeño helicóptero aterrizando, pero Shaw no salió. En cambio, la mujer rubia del yate lo hizo.

Los ojos de Erik se abrieron de par en par y él levantó la vista sorprendido. "¿Dónde está Shaw?"

Charles negó con la cabeza. "No sé. Pero si es telépata y yo la leo, sabrá que estamos aquí... Déjame intentar algo más." Puso dos dedos contra su sien y se concentró en uno de los hombres que montaba guardia junto a la puerta de la finca. Él pudo tomar el control de su mente y ver y escuchar lo que el guardia pudo.

"Shaw envía sus disculpas." dijo la rubia. "Pero está indispuesto. Me pidió que fuera en su lugar. Y entre tú y yo, cariño, soy mucho mejor compañía..."

"Él no viene." Charles frunció el ceño. Si él no venía, ¿dónde estaba? ¿Sabía que se dirigían allí? "Entonces, ¿y ahora, jefe?"

"Ahora, nada. Estamos aquí para Shaw. Misión abortada." Moira decidió.

"Diablos es." Erik se preparó para ponerse de pie. Lo habría hecho si Moira no lo hubiera agarrado de repente.

"¡Erik!"

"Ella es su mano derecha. Eso es lo suficientemente bueno para mí."

"La CIA está invadiendo la casa de un alto funcionario soviético. ¿Estás loco?" Moira dijo.

"No soy CIA." Erik dijo alejándose.

"¡Erik!" Ella llamó mientras huía.

El hombre atravesó el bosque y atravesó el pequeño campo. Los hombres de guardia ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando el alambre de púas se enroscó y enrolló a su alrededor. Lanzó el bar y corrió hacia la casa. Apartó las armas de los guardias y los derrotó fácilmente. Estaba enojado, y eso hizo que fuera más fácil para él entrar a la casa.

"Empezará la Tercera Guerra Mundial con una sola persona. Tenemos que hacer algo." dijo Charles, maldiciendo interiormente.

"¿Cómo qué?" Moira preguntó.

"Nos estamos mudando." Charles dijo.

"¡No puedes!"

"Lo siento. No puedo dejarlo." Charles se levantó siguiendo a Erik, deteniéndose ante uno de los guardias que estaban enrollados en alambre. "¡Por el amor de Dios, Erik!" suspiró y presionó sus dedos contra la sien del hombre. "Mantén la calma... Mantén la calma. Olvida mi rostro."

El hombre cayó inconsciente y Charles siguió su camino. Corrió a la mansión y siguió los sonidos de pelea y la ira que irradiaba Erik. Lo alcanzó justo a tiempo para abrir las puertas de la habitación que contenía tanto a la mujer como a los soviéticos. Lo que vieron fue algo que definitivamente no esperaban. La mujer en el sofá vestida solo con ropa interior y sus botas mientras el Soviet se sentaba en la cama, acariciando el aire. Era obvio que estaba proyectando una ilusión.

"Buen truco." dijo Charles. "Lo fue, pero fue muy extraño de ver."

El soviético los miró y entrecerró los ojos. Miró a la rubia antes de mirar a los dos otra vez. "¿Quién eres tú?" Rápidamente alcanzó su arma.

"Ve a dormir." ordenó Charles. El hombre rápidamente retrocedió, quedándose dormido.

La mujer se puso de pie y su piel se transformó en una de las cualidades de diamante. Era como si ella fuera una estatua completamente hecha de diamantes, pero todavía vivía y respiraba. Su mente estaba cerrada. No importa lo duro que lo intentó, Charles no recibió nada y solo recibió dolor por los ataques mentales que ella le envió.

"Puedes dejar de intentar leer mi mente, azúcar." Ella dijo. "Nunca vas a obtener algo de mí mientras estoy así."

Charles miró a Erik en comprensión por un momento. De repente, ella cargó. Al ver eso, rápidamente la agarraron y la empujaron contra el rodapié, pero no sin cierta dificultad. Erik manipuló el metal para encerrar sus muñecas, atrapándola en la cama. "Así que, entonces, puedes decirnos. ¿Dónde está Shaw?"

Ella eligió ignorarlos y simplemente luchó contra sus ataduras de metal. Sin embargo, fue un gran esfuerzo, considerando que Erik tenía el control total del metal a su alrededor. Una de las piezas doradas se enrolló alrededor de su garganta, dos más rodearon sus brazos.

"Erik." advirtió Charles. Eso no era lo que deberían estar haciendo. "Erik, eso es suficiente." Las ataduras solo se estrecharon más, varias grietas comenzaron a aparecer a lo largo de su garganta. "¡Erik, es suficiente!"

El hombre soltó las ataduras y puso el armazón de la cama como estaba antes. La mujer rompió su forma anterior y volvió a parecerse a un humano, respirando pesadamente y tomando tanto oxígeno como necesitaba. "Toda tuya." murmuró, dirigiéndose a la mesa. "Ella no cambiará a forma de diamante otra vez. Y si lo hace, solo dale un toque suave."

Charles se arrodilló a su nivel y comenzó a buscar en su mente. Ella ni siquiera se molestó en tratar de resistirse, permitiéndole ver lo que quería. Charles frunció el ceño al escuchar la voz de Shaw. Él estaba planeando erradicar a todos, erradicando a los humanos. Planeó comenzar una guerra y dejar atrás solo a los mutantes que lo siguieron. Solo quería que los que fueran como ellos sobrevivieran. Todo lo demás podría caer en la ruina.

"Hermoso, ¿no es así?" ella preguntó.

"Esto es peor de lo que imaginamos anteriormente... Te llevamos con nosotros. La CIA querrá interrogarte por sí misma."

Ella se burló. "Oh, lo dudo. Tienes algunas cosas que Shaw quiere. Tienen cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse en este momento."

La mente de Charles rápidamente brilló a lo que Hayley había dicho la noche anterior y sintió su estómago hundirse.

 ** _"Acabo de tener una visión, o algo así." Hayley respondió._**

 ** _"¿Visión?" Charles preguntó inquieto. Cuando Hayley asintió él continuó. "¿Qué pasó?"_**

 ** _"No estoy segura, solo vi a dos mutantes, atacándonos." Hayley dijo. "No sé cuándo o el lugar todo estaba borroso... Tal vez no sea nada."_**

Ciertamente no fue nada. Mientras ellos estaban en Rusia, sus mutantes y sobretodo su pequeña hija corrían el verdadero peligro.


	5. Capítulo 5

El día siguiente fue lento, todos estaban en la sala de recreación. Hayley que había terminado de tomar jugo miraba mientras Alex y Darwin se involucraban en un extraño juego que ella no había visto antes.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en el extraño sueño que había tenido en la noche. Y la premonición. Cualquiera que fuera la sensación de náuseas, probablemente no era nada. Suspiró, jaló sus piernas hasta su pecho y apoyó la cabeza en sus brazos. Ella odiaba estar atrapada allí. Los habían encerrado como perros malos mientras que el trío que incluía a su padre hizo un viaje a Rusia. Levanta los ojos cuando dos hombres pasaron junto a la ventana, deteniéndose para provocar al grupo sentado alrededor del sofá.

"¡Mira, el circo está en la ciudad!" uno de los hombres dijo. "Vamos." miró a Ángel, "¿Por qué no nos das un poco..." y procedió a imitar sus habilidades de vuelo. Ella sacudió su cabeza con disgusto hacia ellos y suspiró.

"Hey, tú. ¡Muéstranos el pie! Sí, vamos Bigfoot." se burló otro cuando Hank se levantó para cerrar la cortina.

Hayley suspiró molesta enterrando su cara en sus rodillas. Los humanos eran tan malos. En realidad, ningún humano que haya conocido fue considerablemente amable. Un ruido sordo llamo la atención de todos.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Ella preguntó cuándo Raven se levantó del sillón mirando por la ventana abierta como todos. El patio estaba vacío.

"¿Ves eso?" preguntó Raven, y todos levantaron la vista a tiempo para ver a un hombre arrojado desde algún lugar de arriba.

Hayley ahogó un grito cuando vio al sujeto caer al suelo frente a la ventana, enseguida recordó la misma escena que había visto en la premonición. Todos corrieron lejos de la ventana, acercándose a ella. Más personas comenzaron a caer del cielo, rompiendo vidrios por todas partes y aterrizando por todo el patio. Sus cuerpos ensuciaban el suelo como basura; sin embargo, no se podía ver ninguna causa.

Un grupo de hombres armados aparecieron de repente, apuntando sus armas a una fuerza imprevista. "¡Quédense en la habitación!" uno de ellos gritó.

"¡Detrás de ti!" gritó Raven.

Los hombres desaparecieron enseguida antes de que la ventana se hiciera añicos, y hubo más gritos.

Raven se aferró a Hayley fuertemente escondida junto a los demás detrás de uno de los muebles con Darwin de pie de forma protectora frente a ellos, listo para cambiar para rebotar las balas perdidas.

"¡Como si nos estuviéramos quedando!" gritó él, cuando Azazel reapareció, una vez más "¡Vámonos!"

Todos se levantaron para salir corriendo de la habitación enseguida corriendo por el pasillo para escapar de lo que sea que estaba pasando, pero había una pared de hombres armados allí esperando que quienquiera que estuviese atacando caminara por allí. Interrumpieron rápidamente a los mutantes y los obligaron a regresar a la habitación. Una lluvia de explosiones sacudió el edificio y, sin elección, volvieron corriendo a la habitación. Casi tan pronto como lo hicieron, un hombre fue enviado volando por la ventana con el tornado. Todos se agacharon, gritando. El tornado se desvaneció en la nada, el hombre de gris desde el bote entró en la habitación. Observaron horrorizados cómo Azazel mataba al agente final en su camino.

Los siete se amontonaron mientras los dos se acercaban. Disparos resonaron afuera de sus puertas. Raven miró asustado. ¿Qué podría ser ahora?

"¿Quieres a los mutantes? Están justo a través de esa puerta. Solo deja que la gente normal se vaya. No somos una amenaza..." El hombre del otro lado se vio truncado por el sonido de los huesos al reventar. Solo podían mirar en estado de shock. Pensaban que se suponía que la CIA los estaba protegiendo, ¿pero los abandonaron tan fácilmente?

Una tercera figura entró a la habitación. El hombre llevaba un extraño casco de metal, su cara cruel, pero pintada con una sonrisa divertida, como si estuviera entretenido con el escaso intento que los humanos pusieron contra ellos.

En el momento en que Hayley lo vio, sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente y ella se puso rígida, ese hombre irradiaba maldad y poder.

"¿El telépata?" preguntó el hombre, volviéndose hacia Azazel.

"No está aquí."

"Lástima. Bueno, al menos puedo quitarme esta tontería". Se quitó el casco de la cabeza y se pasó una mano por sus mechones marrones. Antes de fijar su atención en la niña que se abrazaba a Raven. "Así que los rumores son ciertos." Sonrió amenazante. "El Telépata tiene una hija."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" Raven preguntó aferrándose más a Hayley.

"Charles no es el único que es telépata." Shaw dijo aun mirando con una sonrisa a la niña.

"Pero volviendo al tema real." dijo el sujeto volviéndose hacia los demás. "Mi nombre es Sebastian Shaw. Y no estoy aquí para lastimarlos."

"¡Alto!" Un agente más llamó.

"Azazel." Shaw dijo. El mutante se teletransportó matando al hombre rápidamente, permitiendo que Shaw continuara. "Amigos míos, viene una revolución. Cuando la humanidad descubra quiénes somos, qué podemos hacer, cada uno de nosotros enfrentará una elección: ser esclavo o levantarse para gobernar."

"Estas mintiendo." Hayley murmuró al leer la mente del hombre. Pudo sentir a Raven aferrarse a ella con más fuerza.

La mirada del sujeto llamado Shaw se movió hacia ella, su sonrisa creciendo de nuevo. "Así que eres telépata igual que tu padre. Supongo que tengo que mantener el casco." dijo antes de colocarse el objeto y acercarse a Hayley inclinándose para mirarla a los ojos. "Tus habilidades serían de gran utilidad para nosotros, pequeña. Podría enseñarte a expandirte más allá de lo que conoces."

Hayley se quedó en silencio mirando los ojos del hombre. "No necesito leer su mente, para saber que es una mala persona." susurro ella. "Jamás iría con usted."

"Es una lástima..." Shaw dijo su sonrisa muriendo en su cara mientras se levantaba. Desvió su mirada hacia los demás. "En cuanto al resto de ustedes, elijan libremente, pero sepan que si no están con nosotros, entonces, por definición, están en contra de nosotros. Entonces, pueden quedarse y para la gente que los odia y les teme, o pueden unirse a mí y vivir como reyes. Y reinas."

Tendió su mano hacia Ángel, sabiendo que su resolución era vacilante. Como él quería, la chica deslizó su mano en la suya y se bajó con él.

"Ángel..." Raven respiró con incredulidad.

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" Darwin la miró.

"Vamos. No pertenecemos aquí." dijo la chica dándose la vuelta para mirarlos. "Y eso no es nada de lo que avergonzarse."

Darwin le tendió la mano, pero ella comenzó a alejarse con Shaw hacia el claro.

Raven frunció el ceño. "Tenemos que hacer algo."

"Espera, voy contigo." dijo Darwin caminando hacia el claro.

Alex se puso delante del grupo mientras Sean, Raven, Hayley y Hank se alejaban hacia la puerta.

"Buena elección. Entonces cuéntame sobre tu mutación." Shaw pidió.

"Bueno, me adapto para sobrevivir, así que supongo que iré contigo." dijo Darwin. "Me gusta eso." Shaw dijo sonriendo. Darwin se mueve al lado de Ángel. Justo cuando todos se unieron, Darwin le gritó a Alex.

"¡Alex!"

"¡Corran!" Alex gritó, mientras Raven alejó a Hayley del peligro. Darwin agarró a Ángel y se transformó rápidamente.

Alex envió una andanada de anillos a Shaw, quien absorbió el ataque como una planta absorbiendo agua.

Darwin se movió hacia atrás cuestionablemente mientras Azazel sacó a Ángel de sus brazos.

"¿Proteger a tus compañeros mutantes? Es un gesto noble." reflexionó Shaw dirigiéndose hacia un sorprendido Darwin. "Adáptate a esto." susurró, colocando un orbe rojo brillante en la boca del hombre.

Todos observaron con horror como Darwin luchó por contener la energía que lo atravesaba, cambiando de forma a forma, pero sin uso. Miró a Alex mientras se desintegraba en la nada.

"Volveremos a encontrarnos, lo garantizo." dijo Shaw antes de mirar a Hayley y darle una sonrisa. "Salúdame a tu padre, Hayley."

Con un destello de humo, se habían ido.

El aire se llenó de silencio. Hayley siguió con la mirada fija donde había desaparecido Shaw. Estaba absolutamente asustada, como nunca en su vida. Su corazón y respiración estaban descontrolados al igual que sus poderes. Varios portales morados se abrían y cerraban peligrosamente, estirándose como si tuvieran vida propia. Mientras varios objetos levitaban de su lugares dando vueltas en su propio eje.

"Hayley, cálmate. Tus poderes están fuera de control." Raven dijo inclinándose para mirar a la niña que estaba más pálida de lo normal.

"Él lo mato." Hayley susurró claramente en shock por lo que había visto.

"Raven, creo que será mejor que la tranquilices." Hank dijo mirando con curiosidad los hoyos que se abrían y cerraban mostrando diferentes partes de la ciudad.

"Okey. Mírame." Raven le pidió a Hayley agarrando su pequeño rostro en sus manos, para obligarla a que la mirara a los ojos. "Todo está bien, cálmate. ¿Vamos a tomar algo para calmarnos si?"

"¿Dónde está mi papá?" Hayley preguntó llorando ahora.

"Él estará aquí pronto." Raven le dijo secando las lágrimas de la niña. "No llores, pronto estará aquí. Te lo prometo, pero no llores."

"Tengo miedo." Hayley dijo.

"Lo sé." Raven dijo suavemente. "Yo también."

"¿Tú tienes miedo?" Hayley preguntó haciendo que los hoyos menguaran y los objetos bajaran al suelo poco a poco.

"Bastante." Raven afirmó, aliviada de ver que todos los hoyos se habían cerrado y los objetos habían vuelto a su lugar. "Creo que más que tú. Necesito tomar algo para calmarme. ¿Quieres acompañarme?"

Hayley asintió enseguida tomando la mano de Raven que la guio fuera de la habitación seguida de Hank, Alex y Sean.

* * *

Charles había estado ansioso desde que dejaron el Soviet. Algo no se sentía bien. Cuanto más se acercaban a la base de la CIA, más pensamientos debería haber podido escuchar. Debería haber sido capaz de sentir a los niños disfrutando de su tiempo juntos como solía hacerlo. Pero ahora, escuchó poco. No había nada más que remordimiento y tristeza que se fortaleció por el segundo. No tenían que preguntarse por qué. Tan pronto como lo vieron, el corazón de Charles se hundió. El lugar estaba en ruinas. El cemento roto y las piedra estaban en todas partes. La base de pie una vez fuerte había desaparecido y todo lo que quedaba era escombros. Encontró a los niños, pero solo había cinco. Sabía que había siete cuando se fueron. Echó un vistazo a los pocos allí en busca de una cara familiar, sintiendo una oleada de alivio cuando la encontró. Hayley estaba sentada al lado de Raven y de Hank.

Tan pronto como el auto se detuvo, Charles saltó y tiró de Raven en un abrazo. Gracias a Dios ella estaba bien. Antes de inclinarse hacia su hija.

"Oye Hayley, estas..." fue interrumpido cuando ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Está bien." Él murmuró en voz baja regresándole el abrazo. "Estás bien. Todo está bien."

Hayley asintió con la cabeza respirando irregularmente antes de separarse de su padre, que le peinó suavemente el cabello antes de ponerse de pie y voltearse hacia los demás. "Hice los arreglos para que todos ustedes fueran enviados a su casa de inmediato."

"No nos vamos a casa." respondió Sean ganándose la atención de Charles. "Alex no volverá a la cárcel."

"Charles, Darwin está muerto, ni siquiera podemos enterrarlo." dijo Raven.

"Razón de más para que se vayan a casa. Permanecer solo los pondría en mayor peligro." Charles dijo.

"Podemos vengarlo." Intervino Erik llamando la atención de todos.

"Erik, hablemos por favor." Charles dijo en voz baja mientras pasaba junto al otro hombre y se alejaba a un lado de todos. "Son solo niños."

"No. Ellos eran niños." Erik respondió molesto. "Shaw tiene su ejército, necesitamos el nuestro."

Charles suspiró. Ellos tenían que detener a Shaw, y era obvio seres humanos normales no serían capaces de hacerlo. El final sería el mismo si no tuvieran éxito, pero si lo hicieran y tuvieran incluso un rayo de esperanza, podrían salvar el futuro. "Tendremos que entrenar..." Se giró hacia los demás. "Todos nosotros. ¿Sí?"

"Bueno, no podemos quedarnos aquí, incluso si vuelven a abrir el departamento, no es seguro. No tenemos adónde ir." dijo Hank.

"Sí, lo hacemos." dijo Charles sonriendo. "Suban a los autos."

Raven sonrió. Ella sabía exactamente lo que él estaba pensando, y era perfecto. Uno, podrían entrenar sin que nadie interfiriera, y dos, podrían regresar a casa después de tanto tiempo. Y Hayley podría conocer su nuevo hogar, protegida de todo lo malo que había visto.

"¿Escuchaste eso Hayley?" Raven desvió du atención a la niña. "Iremos a casa."

"Está bien." Ella respondió en voz baja.

"Vamos Hayley." Hank dijo extendiendo su mano y ella la tomó enseguida.

"¿Qué pasó?" Charles le preguntó a Raven mirando a su hija alejándose junto a Hank hacia los autos.

"Aparte de ver a varias personas morir frente a ella. Shaw habló con ella..." Raven se interrumpió cuando vio la preocupación en Charles. "Pero él solo dijo que sabía que era tu hija. Se enteró que es telépata como tú. Luego dijo su discurso, sucedió lo de Darwin y te mando saludos con ella... Creo que eso es mucho para una niña de solo ocho años."

"Ya lo creo." Charles suspiró agotado antes de caminar hacia el auto seguido de Raven. Se sentó en el medio, entre Hayley y Raven mientras Erik se ponía al frente. Moira fue a tomar el otro auto con el resto de ellos.

Durante todo el viaje, Hayley miró por la ventana, pero Charles lo sabía mejor. Ella estaba en su mente. Podía sentir el torrente de emociones que venía de ella. Sin decir palabra, él tomó su pequeña mano y le dio un apretón tranquilizador mientras buscaba en su mente de nuevo para calmarla y hacerla regresar. Ella lo miró por un momento antes de poner sus rodillas en su pecho y acurrucarse contra él. Si eso era todo lo que podía hacer por el momento, entonces la dejaba. Lo que ella necesitaba era consuelo, y estaba más que contento de dárselo.

* * *

El viaje de regreso a Westchester se llenó con un silencio pesado y tenso. Alex tuvo la vergüenza de la muerte de Darwin. Él no había matado directamente a Darwin. Después de todo, fue Shaw quien infundió al hombre una intensa cantidad de energía. Pero fue la energía de Alex. Fue por su ataque, y no pudo evitar sentir la culpa. Sean ni siquiera podía aligerar el estado de ánimo. No tenía fuerzas para intentar descifrar una broma o dos, ni era el momento. Hank quería decir algo, pero ¿qué podría decirse? La base fue totalizada. Casi todos los agentes estaban muertos. Ángel fue tomado. Darwin asesinado. No era algo que alguien quisiera traer de vuelta. Raven no podía quitar esas muertes de su cabeza en absoluto. A pesar de la emoción de regresar a casa, no saltaba de alegría. Hayley se quedó como estaba antes. Ella nunca soltó a Charles de la mano.

Charles miró a la niña y le dio un beso en la parte superior de la cabeza. Podía sentir la confusión dentro de ella, la indecisión, el miedo... La sintió relajarse contra él cuando vio la mansión.

Salieron del convoy que tenían que usar para llevar a todos a la vez y se reunieron alrededor del frente. Charles sintió la chispa de sorpresa y emoción en el nuevo equipo al ver la mansión. Él sonrió, mirando hacia el edificio. Hogar dulce hogar.

Para Hayley la mansión le recordaba a una catedral de alguna manera. El edificio estaba hecho de bronceado. Fueron tres pisos: cuatro en las dos torres que se colocaron en el medio de las paredes laterales. Todas las paredes estaban cubiertas con trabajo de riel de piedra, que terminó en puntos en las esquinas. Las ventanas eran altas, y aunque eran estrechas, había tantas que parecían amplias. Los jardines habrían cabido al menos una docena más de las mansiones, lo que realmente decía algo. Había árboles, ambos abandonados salvajes y recortados en formas ordenadas. El camino de entrada, que rodeaba la mansión, era todo de grava fina.

"¿Esto es tuyo?" Sean logró romper el silencio asombrado.

"No, es nuestro." corrigió Charles, sonriendo mientras rodeaba a Hayley por los hombros atrayéndola a su costado.

"Guau, Charles, no puedo imaginar cómo has sobrevivido con todas estas dificultades." dijo Erik chorreando sarcasmo.

"Bueno, fue una dificultad suavizada por mí." Raven dijo empujándose entre ellos, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de Charles que hizo lo mismo por ella dándole un beso en la mejilla. "Está bien. Hora de la gira."

El grupo la siguió y se maravilló del interior casi tanto como se maravillaron con el exterior. Sean soltó un silbido e intentó tocar todo lo que pudo.

Hayley quedó encantada con todo, mas con la biblioteca. Su padre era el dueño de bastantes libros, muchos de ellos primeras ediciones. Los tomos se alineaban en los estantes en orden alfabético y orden de género. Había una gran chimenea y dos cómodas sillas con respaldo de ala que se encontraban cerca del hogar. Algunas sillas adicionales se habían agregado a la mezcla, estaban fuera de lugar con la rica decoración. Para ella a su joven edad, todo era perfecto.

"¿Estás bien?" Charles le preguntó preocupado de su expresión silenciosa.

"Estoy bien." Hayley dijo. "Es solo que nunca había estado en una casa tan grande."

"Bueno. Este es tu nuevo hogar." Charles le sonrió. "Ahora déjame ser el primero en mostrarte tu habitación."

Charles la llevó a su habitación, todos en la mansión compartían un pasillo, por si alguien necesitaba algo, pero todos podían elegir una habitación diferente si querían.

La habitación de Hayley tenía una gran cama de hierro forjado y muebles de caoba. El baño era opulento, revestido de mármol con una bañera lo suficientemente grande como para caber cómodamente cuatro. Le sorprendía que alguien pudiera vivir con tanta riqueza. "¿En serio esta será mi habitación?"

"Sí." Charles afirmó frunciendo el ceño al ver la expresión incomoda en su hija. "¿No te gusta?"

Hayley se quedó en silencio mirando detalladamente la habitación antes de fijarse en su padre. "No es eso. Es solo que pienso que es muy grande ¿no?"

Charles no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. "Si eso te preocupa. Espera a ver las otras habitaciones." él se acercó inclinándose. "No te preocupes en lo grande o lo costoso que es. Es tuya."

"Si es mía, ¿entonces podre decorarla como quiera?" Hayley preguntó dándole una mirada de nuevo a la habitación.

"Exactamente." Charles afirmó, ganándose enseguida una pequeña sonrisa de la niña.

"Gracias." Hayley susurró en voz baja.

"No tienes que agradecerme nada." Charles le dijo. "Ahora descansa un poco, para que después bajes a cenar."

"Bien." Hayley aceptó. Charles asintió antes de salir de la habitación dejándola sola. Ella miró alrededor antes de soltar un suspiro y dejarse caer en la gran cama. Quería sentirse feliz de tener esa habitación para ella sola, pero no podía dejar de pensar y recordar los hombres que habían muerto. Y de Darwin que había sido asesinado por manos del tal Shaw.


	6. Capítulo 6

El día siguiente fue el día de entrenamiento. Eso significaba levantarse temprano y trabajar todos. Eso también significaba usar sus habilidades. Hayley se acercó junto con Raven que llevaba un uniforme deportivo al igual que los otros jóvenes. Moira y Charles llevaban algo casual de negocios, que estaba fuera de lugar en el mar de grises. Estaban reunidos en una de las salas de estar, esperando que todos llegaran. Una vez que todos lo hicieron, Charles hablo.

"Trabajaré con cada uno de ustedes para controlar y controlar sus habilidades. Alex, empezaremos contigo. Sean, Hank, Erik, Raven, lo que buscas es todo. Hoy es solo el comienzo, para ver dónde estás en tus habilidades y ver en qué necesitan trabajar."

"¿Estás seguro de esto?" Alex preguntó.

"¿Por qué no estaría?" Charles frunció el ceño.

"No estoy necesariamente en el mejor control de mis habilidades..."

"Es por eso que estamos aquí, Alex. Te ayudaré a aprender a controlarlo." Charles le dijo con seguridad.

"Probablemente terminaré cortándote por la mitad como la estatua..." Alex murmuró.

"¿Cortaste la estatua por la mitad? Cuando dijeron que la rompiste, pensé que la habías roto o algo pequeño." dijo Moira, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Alex se encogió de hombros. "No puedo controlarlo..."

Charles asintió. "Conozco el lugar perfecto donde puedes practicar. No te preocupes. ¿Alguna otra preocupación?"

"Sí..." Hayley intervino levantando su mano. "¿Yo también practicare como ustedes?"

"Oh, bueno..." Charles titubeó enseguida cruzando mirada con Raven. "Preferiblemente no linda, al menos no hoy."

"Puedo entrenar con ella." interrumpió Erik. "Al menos, hasta que necesites ver qué puede hacer ella."

"No estoy cómodo con eso..." Charles se negó enseguida mirando a Erik por un momento antes de desviar su atención a su hija. "Cuando termine con Alex, prometo practicar contigo. Así podrás mostrarme todo lo que puedes hacer ¿sí?"

"Está bien." Hayley aceptó.

"Bien. Lo que hagan los demás hasta que entrenemos depende de ustedes." Charles dijo. "La mansión es suya para recorrer, aunque sugiero no romper nada. Varias cosas son antigüedades. Alex, si es posible." Hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. Alex se levantó y lo siguió fuera de la habitación.

Todos los demás continuaron descansando en la sala de estar, Sean chocando en uno de los sofás. Hayley por su parte salió de la habitación con dirección al patio. Quería comprobar si era tan inmenso como la casa.

Erik miró a la niña irse, decidido a seguirla miró a Raven que hablaba con Moira. Así salió de la habitación también siguiendo a Hayley al patio.

Hayley estaba en el patio acostada en el césped mirando el cielo, descansando después de haber corrido por el inmenso patio.

"Creí que estarías practicando con tus habilidades." Erik dijo acercándose, sobresaltando a la niña que se sentó enseguida en el césped.

"Mi papá dijo que lo esperara." Hayley dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿Por qué esperar cuando puedo ayudarte?" Erik le dijo.

"Él dijo que no practicara contigo." Hayley replicó poniéndose de pie encarando al hombre. "Además no puedo controlar mis habilidades todavía."

"Seré capaz de protegerme a mí mismo a diferencia de tu padre, a quien puedes lastimarlo fácilmente." Erik dijo. "Hay mucho metal en el área al que puedo recurrir para defenderme y contenerte si es necesario."

"No lo sé." Hayley dijo insegura.

"Confía en mí." Erik dijo.

Hayley dudó, no quería desobedecer a su padre, pero quería aprender a controlar sus habilidades y no tenerles miedo. "Bien."

Erik sonrió enseguida satisfecho. "Perfecto." dijo sacando una pistola del bolsillo de su sudadera con capucha apuntando hacia la niña que se tensó abriendo los ojos.

"¿Qué haces?" Hayley preguntó con miedo.

"Esto es para asegurar que lo haces para defenderte." Erik dijo antes de disparar la bala.

Hayley enseguida levantó su mano deteniendo la bala a centímetros de ella. Asustada e impresionada miró la bala y después a Erik.

"Eso estuvo bien." Erik dijo sonriendo con orgullo. "Ahora intenta paralizarme por completo."

"¡No creo poder hacerlo!" Hayley dijo forzando la bala hacia atrás.

"¡Si puedes!" Erik dijo forzando la bala hacia adelante.

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Charles que se acercaba apresuradamente al patio, con Raven y los demás siguiéndolo. "¡¿Que rayos estás haciendo Erik?!"

"¡No te detengas!" Erik le dijo a la niña que se veía asustada mirando en la dirección donde se acercaba su padre. "¡Mírame Hayley, muéstrame que eres digna de tu mutación!"

"¡Erik detente!" Charles llamó acercándose molesto y preocupado al ver la escena frente a él. "¡Basta, es una niña!"

"¡Cállate, Charles!" gruñó Erik. "¡Su mutación no conoce su edad! ¡Si no hace lo correcto es una inútil!"

"¡Ella es mi hija!" Charles dijo acercándose a Erik enseguida con ira. "¡Déjala en paz!"

"¡Basta!" Hayley le pidió a Erik en voz baja ahora con lágrimas al ver que la bala se acercaba cada vez más a ella. "¡Detente por favor!"

"¡No lo hare!" Erik dijo antes de empujar más la bala.

"¡Basta!" Hayley gritó dejando que la bala siguiera su camino. Y luego hubo silencio. Cuando abrió los ojos lentamente vio a Erik y su padre suspendidos boca abajo en el aire. Y los demás miraban con la boca abierta.

"Hayley, necesito que nos bajes." Charles pidió lentamente, pronunciando cada palabra como si estuviera tratando con un hombre que sostenía un arma en la cabeza de alguien.

Hayley miró alrededor y vio que varias cosas del patio flotaban en el aire, girando como si fueran planetas alrededor de Charles y Erik.

"¡Controla tus poderes, niña, no dejes que te controlen!" Erik dijo frunciendo el ceño.

Hayley intentó bajarlos, pero no pudo. "¡No puedo hacerlo! ¡No puedo bajarlos!"

Los objetos comenzaron a girar más rápido. Las encuestas de metal orbitaban tan rápido que solo se difuminaban en el aire.

"Hayley, tu puedes hacerlo..." Charles comenzó suavemente.

"¡No puedo!" Hayley gritó nerviosa haciendo que dos estatuas explotaran.

"¡Si puedes!" Charles alzó la voz, llamando su atención enseguida. Noto que estaba temblando, su cuerpo suavemente convulsionando. Mientras su cabello se levantó lentamente alrededor de su cabeza, como por una energía estática. Flotaron hacia ella deteniéndose cerca. "Hayley." susurró con voz suave acercándose a ella, su mano temblando con la fuerza de moverse contra el campo de fuerza telepática que había creado a su alrededor. Su mano ahuecó su rostro lleno de lágrimas. "Cariño concéntrate. Necesito que nos dejes ir."

Hayley asintió cerrando los ojos y segundos después los dos hombres cayeron al suelo.

"Lo siento." Hayley dijo entre lágrimas al enfocarse en su padre.

Charles se levantó e inmediatamente abrazó a la niña que no paraba de temblar. "Está bien. Todo está bien." dijo él antes de desviar su mirada hacia Erik. "¡¿Cómo te atreves a practicar con ella sin mi permiso?! ¡Sus habilidades necesitan equilibrarse antes de poder usarse!"

"No era mi intención que esto sucediera." Erik dijo viéndose culpable al ver el estado nervioso en que estaba la hija de su amigo.

"Mejor olvídalo Erik." Charles dijo levantando a Hayley que se aferraba a su cuello. "Solo, no quiero que te acerques a mi hija." Con eso se alejó con Hayley en dirección hacia Raven y los demás que esperaban de lejos.

* * *

Hayley se encerró en su habitación después del incidente. Su padre y Raven habían intentado calmarla y distraerla pero no funcionó. Así habían decidido dejarla irse a dormir temprano. Pero de la nada sintió que se le revolvía el estómago de hambre y recordó que no había comido casi nada en la cena.

Así se deslizó silenciosamente fuera de la habitación después de haber revisado la ubicación de todos en la mansión. Bajó de puntillas por el pasillo y llegó a la gran cocina.

"Hola pequeña."

Hayley saltó ante el ruido, reconociendo la voz de Erik.

"Hola." respondió ella en voz baja antes de moverse hacia la puerta, su hambre olvidada por completo.

Erik se interpuso en el camino de la niña deteniéndola. "Quiero disculparme por haberte asustado. Solo quería ayudarte con tus poderes."

"No necesito tu ayuda, tengo a mi papá." Hayley dijo.

"Tu padre no quiere presionarte. Tiene miedo de lo que puedas hacer." Erik dijo agachándose al nivel de la niña. "Tiene miedo que algo como hoy vuelva a suceder."

"Yo también tengo miedo." Hayley murmuró. "Perdí el control. Podría haberlos lastimado a todos."

"Entonces déjame ayudarte junto con tu padre." Erik dijo mirándola a los ojos. "Créeme cuando te digo que se mejor que nadie lo que es perder el control de los poderes. Hace años cuando tenía tu edad me sucedió y no fue nada bonito de ver. Pero a diferencia de ti, yo no tuve quien me ayudara." Él se quedó en silencio esperando que ella asimilara la información antes de volver a hablar. "¿Aceptas mi disculpa?"

"Sí." Hayley asintió con la cabeza.

"Bien." Erik sonrió antes de levantarse. "Así que creo que bajaste para comer algo ¿cierto?" cuando la niña asintió el hizo un gesto hacia la nevera. "Entonces no perdamos tiempo. Comamos algo."

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche Hayley estaba teniendo un sueño.

 _'Comenzó con fuego. Ardiente y tan ardiente. Estaba a su alrededor y había gritos. Gritos de dolor y agonía haciendo eco en las llamas. Olía a carne. Carne ardiendo. Y la voz era reconocible en su dolor y miedo._

 _Charles. Su padre._

 _Él era visible a través de las llamas, alcanzándola con ojos llenos de reverencia. Y miedo. Como si estuviera mirando a un dios oscuro._

 _'¡Para! ¡Detente! ¡Detente, por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor!'_

 _Gritándole en su cabeza. Su mente pidiendo que todo terminara. Sus gritos se hacían cada vez más fuertes. No podía ver ni oír nada más que él y su dolor._

 _'¡Detente! ¡Detente! ¡DETENTE!'_

 _Y de repente apareció Erik y los chicos arrodillados en las llamas en lugar de sus mentes clamando por ella. Gritando por su atención._

 _'Hayley por favor! ¡Detente! ¡Detente!'_

 _Estaban llorando y gritando, sus mentes y voces hacían eco en agonía mientras el fuego los consumía y podía ver sus caras. Esa misma mirada que su padre le había hecho resonar en cada rostro carbonizado. Reverencia y miedo, como si fuera una entidad divina demoníaca, no la Hayley que conocían._

 _Y sintió que su mente se dirigió hacia ellos ardiendo como fuego salvaje y sin su consentimiento, los golpeó y los agarró al suelo, aferrándose a sus cabezas gritando de dolor tanto por el fuego como por la fuerza de su poder._

 _'¡NUNCA!'_

 _Y tan pronto como su voz mental rasgó sus mentes supo que algo estaba mal. Esa voz no era de ella. Lo era, pero no lo era. Sonaba igual, pero había mucho más detrás. Así se alejó de las caras doloridas de los demás mientras agarraban sus cabezas._

 _Y allí, reflejado en el vidrio, estaba su cara solo... que no lo era. Sus ojos estaban rojos como carbones ardientes, ardiendo profundamente en su cara, su piel brillaba desde dentro, su rostro pálido tomando reflejos rojizos haciendo que su apariencia fuera tortuosa y casi demoníaca con sus ojos de color rojo como las llamas, y su cabello ondeando en un torrente personal invisible, fluyendo alrededor de una manera surrealista._

 _El reflejo sonrió sombríamente, extendiendo una mano hacia la niña y ella la imitó, levantando la mano para tocar el espejo de cristal. El fuego parpadeó detrás de ella y alrededor y los gritos hicieron eco en el aire. Era un caos por todas partes, pero en el espejo estaba en calma, el fuego congelado, el mundo en silencio._

 _El reflejo se oscureció de la nada, el cuerpo brillando intensamente oscuro como el fuego negro, y gruñó, la cara girando con odio._

 _Y luego es fuego que salió de ella en forma de un gran pájaro, girando en el aire y gritando como algo inhumano. Se retorcía y crecía, alas ardientes extendiéndose a medida que se elevaba y se volvía más y más caliente, las llamas danzando violentamente._

 _Los gritos volvieron y Erik, Charles y los niños estaban carbonizados y quemados._

 _'¡No! ¡No! ¡NO!'_

 _El pájaro de fuego se giró para mirarla, con los ojos entrecerrados en pura rabia desenfrenada, y de ella se levantó Hayley, su cara demasiado retorcida por el odio. Y extendió su mano corriendo hacia adelante con un chillido, consumiéndola en fuego, calor y odio, y en las llamas escuchó su propia voz oscura con poder dentro gritándole._

 _'¡NUNCA!'_


	7. Capítulo 7

Todos en la mansión se despertaron de inmediato, los gritos se desgarraron de sus gargantas. Todo el mundo estaba fuera de sus cobijas y en el pasillo de inmediato, todavía jadeando en la adrenalina que quedaba del intenso sueño. Ni siquiera podían recordar de qué se trataba, solo calor, fuego y miedo. Al principio, todos pensaron que era Charles, pero se sorprendieron al verlo en el pasillo jadeando por aire también. Había dos telépatas en la mansión y, si no era Charles, solo habría una persona que pudiera causar semejante sueño.

Hayley.

Los pies de Charles se movieron sobre el frío suelo de madera mientras corría hacia la habitación de su hija, los otros habitantes de la mansión lo siguieron, la confusión y la preocupación se reflejaban en sus ojos, incluso en el estoico Erik.

Alex, siendo el audaz que era, lo detuvo a mitad de carrera, girando la suya para enfrentarlos. "¿Que está pasando?"

"Sí." dijo Sean rápidamente, con voz entrecortada. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Charles apartó su mano suspirando. "Hayley." Y se fue de nuevo, corriendo hacia la puerta de su hija golpeando ligeramente. Sin respuesta. Intentó abrirla, pero estaba cerrada. "¡¿Hayley?!" Golpeó de nuevo, con el pánico creciendo en su pecho. Así le gritó en su mente, el miedo del sueño olvidado lo alimentó. '¡Hayley! ¡Cariño por favor respóndeme! ¡HAYLEY!'

Ella no estaba respondiendo a sus llamadas. Hayley siempre respondía a sus llamadas. Siempre.

Erik apartó a Charles, agitando su mano, abriendo la puerta con su habilidad. Rápidamente se volteó hacia todos los demás. "Quédense aquí."

Todos asintieron con la cabeza como Erik abrió la puerta y Charles entró a la habitación de su hija cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Los ojos de Charles se vieron inmediatamente atraídos por su hija, que estaba sentada en el borde de su cama, con la cabeza entre las manos mientras temblaba. Erik supuso que eran los efectos secundarios de la pesadilla y se preguntó si quizás lo recordaba a diferencia de ellos.

Charles se acercó enseguida a su hija tocándola del hombro. Cuando ella levantó la mirada él se tensó cuando vio sus ojos rojos. Antes de parpadear volviendo a su tono verde normal. "¿Estás bien?"

"Creo que tuve una pesadilla." dijo Hayley en voz baja.

"Todos nos despertamos de una pesadilla, la misma pesadilla, y ya que tú y yo somos los únicos telépatas aquí..." Charles se interrumpió. "¿Recuerdas algo de eso?"

"No realmente." Hayley dijo confundida, sacudiendo la cabeza para disipar el recuerdo de su sueño, el destello de un rojo brillante recordándolo. "Solo desperté asustada."

"Bien." Charles aceptó antes de mirar a Erik. "Creo que ya paso todo. Debemos regresar a dormir."

"¿Te quedarías conmigo?" Hayley le preguntó a Charles.

"Si claro." Él asintió antes de mirar a Erik.

"Está bien. Le diré a los demás que regresen a sus habitaciones." Erik dijo caminando hacia la puerta.

Cuando este cerró la puerta Charles se volteó hacia Hayley. "Bien, a dormir jovencita."

"No quiero dormir." Hayley replicó. "No creo que pueda."

"Debes hacerlo. Mañana nos levantaremos temprano para practicar tú y yo. Y necesitas estar descansada." Charles le dijo arropándola. "Tal vez pueda ayudarte con eso."

"¿Cómo?" Hayley preguntó.

"Tienes que abrir tu mente y yo hare el resto." Charles dijo sentándose en la cama sentado en el colchón a su lado, apoyándose contra la cabecera.

"Está bien." Hayley asintió con un poco de miedo de volver a soñar con ese fuego. "¿Pero y si vuelven las pesadillas?"

"No lo harán. Confía en mí." Charles le aseguró. "Es más, me quedare para vigilarte toda la noche. Y todas las demás que tengas pesadillas."

"¿Eso quiere decir que nunca vas a dejarme?" Hayley preguntó confiada y con esperanza. "¿Ya nunca más volveré a sentirme sola?"

"Jamás, amor." le aseguró Charles y le hizo una caricia en la mejilla, haciéndola sonreír. "Siempre me tendrás a mí y en esta casa todos somos una gran familia y como tal nos queremos y cuidamos unos a otros."

"¿Y si algo llegara a pasarme?" Hayley quiso saber, para quitarse todos los miedos. "¿Si alguna vez corro peligro?"

"No dudes que seré el primero que te socorrerá." Charles contestó con convicción. "Y sacrificaré lo que sea por salvarte. Ahora duerme tranquila porque ya no tienes nada que temer. Ahora me tienes a mí, y estaré a tu lado siempre para cuidarte."

Hayley cerró los ojos tratando de no pensar en nada. Se desconcentró cuando sintió una de las manos de su padre en su frente. "¿Qué haces?"

"Voy a utilizar mi habilidad para ayudarte a dormir." Charles dijo.

"¿No leerás mi mente verdad?" Hayley preguntó un poco nerviosa.

"Claro que no." Charles sonrió un poco antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿Estas lista entonces?"

Hayley asintió cerrando los ojos de nuevo. Dejando que Charles usara sus poderes en ella obligándola a dormirse.

No mucho tiempo después Erik entró en la habitación de nuevo, viendo a la niña dormida al lado de Charles. "Lograste que se durmiera."

"Si, es mejor que descanse." Charles murmuró peinando suavemente el cabello de su hija.

Erik frunció el ceño al notar la preocupación en su amigo. "¿Qué pasa, Charles?"

"Sus ojos cambiaron de color." dijo Charles después de un largo silencio.

"Debe ser una de sus mutaciones..." respondió Erik encogiéndose de hombros.

"No lo creo." Charles dijo en tono tenso. "Erik, no es normal que desarrolle demasiadas mutaciones."

"Bueno. Eres su padre." Erik dijo encogiéndose de hombros una vez más. "Tu mutación es poderosa y tal vez heredo eso de ti."

"Ella necesita aprender a controlar sus habilidades." Charles murmuró. "Tengo miedo de que tenga demasiado poder en ella y eso termine por destruirla."

"Si hay algo que se mi amigo, es que solo tu podrás evitar que eso suceda." Erik dijo con seguridad. "Solo tú puedes ayudarla para que nada le suceda."

"Eso espero." respondió Charles antes de inclinarse y besar la frente de Hayley con suavidad.

* * *

Al día siguiente Charles paso casi toda la mañana entrenando a los chicos. Empezando por Alex y terminando con Hank.

Como le había prometido a Hayley la llevó para practicar con ella en los jardines. Aunque al principio se tornó a la defensiva.

"Vamos Hayley, muéstrame tu habilidad." Charles le pidió de nuevo.

"No." Hayley se negó de nuevo. "No quiero."

"¿Porque no?" Charles le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta, pero quería escucharla de ella. "Ayer estabas ansiosa por practicar conmigo."

"Eso era ayer." ella le dijo sin mirarlo. "Hoy no quiero. Tengo miedo."

"¿De qué?" Charles presionó.

"De hacer algo mal. Siempre pierdo el control." Hayley susurró mirando al suelo. "No creo que sea como los otros mutantes."

Charles se inclinó hacia delante, arrodillándose frente a ella. "No, no lo eres. Eres muy especial, Hayley." Él sabía eso. Nunca había conocido a nadie como su hija, y conocía a muchos mutantes. Pero ella también era muy inestable, y probablemente él era el único que podría ayudarla.

Hayley suspiró pensando en las palabras de su padre. "Especial es solo una linda palabra para..."

"¿Para decir raros? O ¿locos?" Charles la interrumpió haciendo una pequeña mueca. "Sí. A veces para eso se usa." ante la expresión triste de la niña cambio el rumbo de sus palabras. "Pero a veces es una palabra que se usa para descubrir a personas sobresalientes o increíbles o que tienen cualidades. Tienes dones Hayley." él colocó su mano en su mejilla haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos. Cuando ella no dijo nada intentó con otra cosa. De su suéter sacó una pluma y se la tendió. "Hagamos algo, te daré esta pluma ¿sí? Es algo que... de hecho... solo tenlo." dijo él dándoselo. Ella lo recibió mirando la pluma brevemente antes de buscar su mirada con una pregunta en sus ojos. "Es un regalo. Podrías elegir hacer un bonito dibujo con eso o podrías usarlo para sacarle los ojos a alguien. Pero en cualquier caso sigue siendo una pluma. Sólo es un regalo. Y lo que decidas hacer con tu regalo eso sólo depende de ti. Y si quieres usarlo para hacer cosas buenas, pues te ayudaré..."

Hayley miró de nuevo la pluma en sus manos y sonrió ligeramente antes de mirar a su papá a los ojos. "Tampoco eres como los demás mutantes."

Charles rio un poco antes de negar con la cabeza. "No, supongo que no." su hija le sonrió un poco, así que decidió preguntar una vez más. "Entonces, ¿practicamos?"

La sonrisa de Hayley murió enseguida. "No."

"Bueno." Charles asintió lentamente. "¿Por qué no?"

"Rompo las cosas papá." Elizabeth le dijo después de un silencio corto. "Viste lo que hice ayer. No quiero que pase de nuevo."

"Mira te diré una cosa. Si rompes algo, lo que sea, lo arreglaré." Charles le dijo tratando de tranquilizarla.

"No creo que todo." Hayley replicó mirando al suelo de nuevo.

"Yo te puedo ayudar Hayley." Charles puso su mano en su barbilla inclinándola hacia arriba para que lo mirara a los ojos. "Puedo ayudarte para que jamás tengas que volver a romper nada."

Hayley se quedó en silencio un tiempo antes de hablar. "¿Crees que puedas arreglarme?"

"No." la expresión de Charles se volvió neutra. "No, porque no estas rota."

"¿Estás seguro?" Hayley le preguntó de nuevo no muy convencida.

"Confía en mí." Charles le pidió ahora dándole una ligera sonrisa.

Hayley dudo un poco, pero asintió al final. Ella le mostró una de sus mutaciones que era abrir portales. Aunque solo alcanzaba el tamaño de una pelota de golf para él era impresionante.

"Tengo algo realmente genial que mostrarte." Hayley le dijo con una pequeña sonrisa más confiada al ver el orgullo en los ojos de su padre. "Mira esto." Ella usó su poder para levantar el agua fácilmente de la fuente. La cantidad de líquido transparente pareció expandirse a medida que usaba su mente para hacer que el agua se convirtiera en una gran esfera, dejándola flotar en el aire.

Tan pronto como Charles abrió la boca para hablar, una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la niña que intencionalmente, parpadeó, soltando el orbe de agua que había bordeado la fracción más que necesitaba para estar donde había estado posado sobre la cabeza de su padre. Ella dio un paso atrás justo antes de que el chapoteo se uniera a sus oídos y sentir unas gotas de agua brevemente en su cara.

Cuando miró a su padre no pudo evitar reír al ver que estaba parpadeando el agua de sus ojos azules, su oscuro cabello enmarañado y pegado a los lados de su rostro. Su simple chaqueta liviana ahora estaba mojada.

Charles parpadeó, apartando un poco su cabello húmedo de sus ojos, haciéndolo sobresalir en diferentes ángulos. "Eso no fue divertido."

"Si lo fue." Hayley dijo entre risas alejándose antes de voltearse decidiendo correr. Una parte de ella no estaba segura de cuál sería la verdadera reacción de su padre, si enojado o... ¿qué otra cosa podría ser? Después de todo, solo lo había rociado con agua.

'Hayley, no te alejes de mí.' la clara voz británica de su padre sonó en la cabeza de Hayley, pillándola con la guardia baja lo suficiente como para que su ritmo se desacelerara.

Charles la alcanzó enseguida, sus brazos envolviéndola por detrás antes de alzarla y dar vueltas con ella haciéndola gritar mientras reía.

Sin ellos saberlo Raven los observaba desde la casa con una sonrisa tierna en su cara, feliz de que padre e hija estuvieran uniéndose cada vez más.

* * *

Esa noche estando Charles en su oficina, la puerta se abrió ligeramente y Hank se quedó allí, con la mano de Hayley en la suya mientras la niña estaba en su pijama, con los ojos muy abiertos y el cabello enredado alrededor de la cabeza. Al verla Charles se movió apresuradamente hacia ella. "Oye, ¿qué pasó?"

"Se quedó dormida en el laboratorio." explicó Hank. "Ella... bueno... tuvo una pesadilla y estaba asustada. Quiso venir contigo."

"Cariño." Charles le habló en voz baja a Hayley, inclinándose mientras la niña movía los brazos hacia arriba, deseando ser levantada. Él hizo lo que le pidió, sus brazos sosteniéndola debajo de sus piernas mientras ella descansaba su cabeza en su hombro, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, dejando que sus brazos se envolvieran alrededor de su cuello.

"No hay nada de qué asustarse." le prometió Charles. "Todo está bien ahora."

"No quiero dormir." Hayley le susurró aun aferrada a su cuello. "No quiero que las pesadillas vuelvan."

Charles suspiró antes de alejarse un poco del abrazo para mirarla. "¿Y si te leo una historia, hasta que te dé sueño? ¿Eso te gustaría?"

Hayley asintió sonriendo enseguida. Charles le regresó la sonrisa e inclinándose besó un lado de su cabello antes de mirar a Hank. "La llevaré a su habitación, hablaremos después." le dijo al chico que solo asintió. Ambos habían quedado en hablar sobre las extrañas pesadillas que Hayley había estado teniendo. Sopesando sobre posibles traumas causados por las cosas que había tenido que ver siendo tan joven.

"Adiós Hank." Hayley se despidió del joven extendiendo su pequeña mano hacia él.

"Duerme bien Hayley." Hank le sonrió agarrando su mano en la suya.

Hayley le sonrió antes de envolver sus brazos en el cuello de Charles una vez más, mientras él la llevaba a su habitación.

Más tarde Hayley estaba sentada en su cama, vestida con su pijama a cuadros mientras Charles colocaba su libro en la estantería después de haber terminado de leerle una historia.

"Papá." ella lo llamó mientras se acostaba.

"¿Si?" Charles le preguntó cuándo se sentó en el borde de la cama, tirando de las sábanas hasta su barbilla antes de que él apartara su cabello de su cara y le sonriera.

"Escuché los pensamientos de Hank hoy." admitió Hayley. "Estaba pensando en la tía Raven."

Resistiendo el impulso de suspirar, Charles se obligó a asentir con la cabeza. Él le sonrió y continuó acariciando su cabello suavemente mientras Hayley lo observaba con esos ojos que nunca podría negar.

"¿Y cómo te sentiste al escuchar sus pensamientos?" Charles le preguntó.

Hayley se encogió de hombros torpemente, abrió la boca y luego la cerró, mordiéndose el labio inferior. "Creo que bien, pude detenerme antes de entrometerme sin su permiso."

"Eso es genial." le dijo Charles a su hija un poco orgulloso. "Eso es una señal de que estás aprendiendo lentamente a controlar tus poderes."

Hayley asintió antes de desviar la mirada, y Charles supo que quería preguntarle algo pero no sabía cómo hacerlo.

"¿Quieres decirme algo más?" él le preguntó.

Hayley dudó un poco pero asintió. "¿Crees que mi tía vendrá a verme algún día?"

"No lo sé, Hayley." Charles le respondió seriamente. "Tu tía está muy ocupada. Pero sabes que te quiere, y cuando menos lo esperes vendrá a visitarte."

"La extraño." Hayley le afirmó. "También al tío Richard."

"Lo sé." le dijo Charles. "Y sé que ellos también te extrañan muchísimo."

"Tú nunca me dejarás, ¿verdad?" Hayley preguntó de repente.

Charles sacudió la cabeza, inclinándose más hacia ella, pellizcando su nariz ligeramente.

"Nunca, nunca, nunca." dijo Charles y Hayley se rió de la sensación de él moviendo la nariz. "Te quiero mucho y nunca me iré a ningún lado."

"Bien." Hayley bostezó.

"Ahora duerme un poco." Charles la urgió. Con un beso final en su frente, la dejó dormir, apagando la luz en su camino.


	8. Capítulo 8

Todos estaban reunidos en la sala de estar, rodeando la televisión. Erik tomó asiento en uno de los sillones mientras la imagen del presidente apareció en la pantalla del televisor.

Durante días, habían estado monitoreando todos los informes de noticias de radio y televisión. Todos los informes decían lo mismo: el mundo estaba en medio de lo que la gente llamaba: "La crisis de los misiles cubanos." La gente entraba en pánico, se abastecía de alimentos y practicaba simulacros si se cumplían sus temores de una guerra nuclear. Y todos en la mansión eran los únicos que sabían que Shaw estaba detrás de todo.

"La política de esta nación será considerar cualquier misil nuclear que cruce el embargo que rodea a Cuba como un ataque de la Unión Soviética contra Estados Unidos." decía el presidente.

"Ahí es donde encontraremos a Shaw." dijo Erik, mientras el presidente continuó.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" Moira preguntó.

"Dos superpotencias se enfrentan, y él quiere comenzar la Tercera Guerra Mundial." explicó Charles. "No dejará nada al azar."

"Y nosotros tampoco." dijo Erik, mientras se levantaba. "Sugiero que todos duerman bien después de la cena, porque mañana llevaremos la pelea a Shaw. Necesitarán todas sus fuerzas."

Todos salieron de la habitación a excepción de Hayley y Charles.

"¿Te vas mañana?" ella le preguntó ganándose su atención.

"Así es." Charles afirmó.

"¿Puedo ir con ustedes?" Hayley le preguntó. "Prometo no dar problemas."

Charles suspiró antes de caminar hacia Hayley y agacharse a su nivel para mirarla a los ojos. "Es demasiado peligroso que vengas con nosotros."

"¿Y si pasa algo?" Hayley preguntó en voz baja.

Charles sonrió levemente antes de levantar su mano para peinar un lado del cabello de su hija. "Estaremos bien, me aseguraré de eso. No tienes por qué preocuparte."

"No quiero perderte." Hayley dijo sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas.

"No vas a perderme." Charles dijo, antes de que su hija se inclinara abrazándolo con fuerza. "Jamás me perderás Hayley. Te lo prometo."

Hayley gimió aferrándose más contra Charles. Mientras él acariciaba suavemente su espalda.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo se vistió y se reunió en el desayuno, consciente de la extraña ausencia de Hank. Incluso si siempre se quedaba encerrado en ese laboratorio, siempre comía con todos. Hayley no dejaba de ver a Raven que ahora estaba en su forma azul natural. Por supuesto, los otros se sorprendieron al principio, pero no era como si realmente les importara. Sin embargo, continuaron y tomaron un desayuno rápido. El tiempo era esencial y tenían que moverse lo más pronto posible. Tan pronto como todos terminaron, todos habían ido al laboratorio para ver qué pasaba con Hank.

Charles se detuvo frente a la puerta, quitando la nota de la madera.

Ido a la base aérea, trae la caja marcada con X.

Hank

Vacilantemente Charles abrió la puerta, completamente recuperado por lo que había detrás. Se abrió paso cuidadosamente a medida que todos asimilaban la escena. La habitación estaba completamente destrozada, todo estaba roto, las mesas volcadas. Los muebles estaban en pedazos y el equipo destrozado. Los papeles estaban en todas partes. Era como si una bestia furiosa atravesara el lugar.

"¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?" Erik preguntó mirando a su alrededor.

Charles simplemente les devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros antes de continuar hacia la caja en el otro lado de la habitación con un conducto con cinta adhesiva 'X'.

Charles levantó la tapa y miró hacia abajo. En el interior, había muchos trajes azul y amarillo con diferentes estilos. Cada uno fue etiquetado con una placa debajo de él para cada persona específica.

Erik sonrió para sí mismo. "Hank ha estado ocupado."

"Solo mírenlos..." Raven se acercó tomando uno de los trajes amarillos y azules palpando la tela antes de mirar el trozo de papel que tenía clavado. "Hay uno para cada uno de nosotros."

"¿Realmente tenemos que usar esto?" Alex preguntó mientras hacía una mueca.

"No hay la mejor apariencia. ¡Los colores ni siquiera coinciden!" Sean frunció el ceño.

"Dado que ninguno de nosotros fue mutado para soportar una Fuerza G extrema o ser golpeado por balas, sugiero que nos preparemos." respondió Charles.

Continuaron afuera, el humor un poco más ligero de lo que era antes, pero la seriedad permaneció. Ahora estaban preocupados por Hank también. Lo que había sucedido allí no era algo para ignorar. Efectivamente, cuando llegaron a la camioneta, Charles se metió al frente con Erik y Moira, tomando el asiento del conductor mientras el resto se metía en la parte de atrás.

Todos se dirigieron hacia el hangar donde se sostenía un avión a reacción gigante. Se quedaron hombro con hombro mirándolo maravillados.

"¿Dónde está Hank?" Raven preguntó mientras miraba a su alrededor.

"Estoy aquí." respondió una figura mientras avanzaba pesadamente hacia ellos.

Todos miraron hacia la fuente de la voz, una figura en sombras comenzaba a caminar hacia ellos a medida que se acercaba cada vez más, la figura resultó ser Hank. O bien un Hank más azul y peludo.

"¿Hank?" preguntó Charles, inseguro de si realmente era él.

Finalmente, a través de la niebla, pudieron verlo. Era todo azul y peludo con una cara similar a un gorila. Llevaba gafas y cuando hablaba, se podían ver dientes afilados.

"No atacó las células. Las mejoró. No funcionó." dijo Hank mirando al suelo.

"Sí, lo hizo, Hank. ¿No lo ves?" Raven le dio una pequeña sonrisa. "Esto es lo que debías ser. Este eres tú. No más esconderte."

"Nunca te ves mejor, hombre." Erik golpeó ligeramente su brazo. Casi al instante, el brazo de Hank salió disparado agarrando fuertemente la garganta de Erik con un rugido amenazante.

"Hank." advirtió Charles.

"¡No te burles de mí!" Hank le gruñó a Erik.

"Hank, bájalo de inmediato." Charles pidió mientras Erik soltaba aire para aspirar sus pulmones. "Hank- Hank!"

Hank finalmente dejó caer a Erik al piso.

"No lo estaba." respiró este mirándolo.

"Incluso tengo que admitir que te ves bastante rudo." dijo Alex. "Creo que tengo un nuevo nombre para ti. Bestia."

Eso hizo que todos rompieran en sonrisas ante el nombre, incluso Erik lo hizo, pero luego lo ocultó rápidamente. Hank gruñó un poco, pero se calmó.

"¿Estás seguro de que puedes volar esta cosa?" Sean preguntó mirando al avión frente a ellos cautelosamente.

"Por supuesto que puedo. Yo lo diseñé." asintió Hank con seguridad.


	9. Capítulo 9

A mitad de viaje Raven decidió acercarse al baño del avión. Y lo que vio cuando abrió la puerta hizo que su corazón se detuviera unos segundos.

"¡Hayley!"

La niña la miró enseguida con nerviosismo.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" Raven preguntó entre molesta y nerviosa pensando en la reacción de Charles si se enteraba.

"Yo... fue un accidente." Hayley dijo. "Yo me teletransporte o algo así, no lo sé."

"Por Dios Hayley." Raven dijo negando con la cabeza. "Tu padre se pondrá furioso."

"No le digas." Hayley pidió enseguida. "Yo estoy intentando transportarme de nuevo a la mansión pero no he podido..."

"No puedes hacer eso. Es peligroso." Raven dijo. "Más si no controlas bien tu mutación. Lo siento Hayley pero Charles debe enterarse."

* * *

"Oh por Dios."

Charles miraba por una de las ventanas del avión cuando la voz de Alex hizo que volteara a verlo, pero se tensó cuando vio a Raven con una pequeña persona que conocía bien.

"¡Hayley!" él se acercó enseguida. "¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que debías quedarte en la mansión..."

"Ella dice que fue un accidente." Raven lo cortó al ver que Hayley no decía nada. "Dice que se teletransportó o algo así. No sabe que sucedió."

Charles enseguida fijó su atención en Hayley. "¿Cómo sucedió?"

"No sé. Yo solo estaba nerviosa porque se habían ido, y pensé en que quería estar con ustedes." Hayley dijo explicando lo mejor que pudo. "Y de repente me encontré aquí. No sé cómo sucedió. Lo prometo. He intentado hacerlo de nuevo pero no he podido."

"No debes hacer eso." Charles dijo lo mismo que Raven había dicho. "Es peligroso si no sabes controlarlo. Podrías lastimarte o peor."

"Lo siento." Hayley dijo en voz baja.

Charles suspiró antes de inclinarse a su hija. "Ya no importa. Pero quiero que te sientes y no te muevas de allí en ningún momento ¿entendido?"

Hayley asintió sentándose en uno de los asientos antes de fruncir el ceño. "¿No puedo levantarme ni para ir al baño?"

Charles que la había estado asegurando al asiento dejó lo que estaba haciendo mirando a su hija a los ojos. Las risas de Sean y Alex fue lo único que se escuchaba. Él sonrió negando con la cabeza ante las ocurrencias de ella y siguió asegurándola al asiento.

* * *

Después de un tiempo volaron hacia donde estaban todos los barcos militares. Estaban avanzando poco a poco el uno hacia el otro. Volaron por el medio, entre los lados, para llamar la atención sobre ellos mismos.

"Parece bastante desordenado por ahí." murmuró Hank mientras observaba las aguas.

Charles se llevó dos dedos a la sien y cerró los ojos concentrado. "La tripulación del Mar de Aral está muerta. Shaw ha estado allí."

"Todavía está aquí, en alguna parte." insistió Erik.

"Él puso el barco en curso para la línea de embargo." dijo Charles.

"Ese barco cruza la línea, nuestros muchachos van a explotarlo. Luego comienza la guerra." Moira miró a Charles con preocupación.

"A menos que no sean... nuestros muchachos." Charles dijo concentrándose una vez más cerrando los ojos.

Hank miró por la ventana los sonidos de pitidos rápidos, una señal de advertencia. Dejó escapar un rugido y rápidamente giró el avión cuando un misil casi los golpeó.

Hayley que estaba sentada al lado de Raven se aferró a la mano de esta con fuerza. Tenía la sensación de que iba a estar enferma.

Hank enderezó rápidamente el avión y miró a Charles. "¿Una pequeña advertencia la próxima vez, profesor?"

"Lo siento." Charles respondió mientras miraba a Hayley y Raven, que estaban temblando. "¿Están bien?"

"Sí." tanto Raven como Hayley respondieron mientras trataban de calmarse.

"Eso fue inspirado, Charles." dijo Moira mirándolo.

"Muchas gracias, pero aún no puedo localizar a Shaw." gimió Charles mientras todavía tenía los dedos en las sienes.

"Está allí, ¡tenemos que encontrarlo ahora!" Erik gruñó.

"¿Hay algo inusual en el radar?" Hank preguntó mientras se concentraba en maniobrar el avión entre los barcos.

"No, nada." respondió Moira mientras miraba la pantalla verde.

"Entonces está bajo el agua y obviamente no tenemos un sonar." comentó Hank en su respuesta.

"Sí, lo hacemos." Sean intervino quitándose los auriculares.

Erik y Charles se miraron el uno al otro antes de quitarse los auriculares y desabrocharse las correas. "Sí."

"¡Hank, nivela el maldito avión!" Charles gritó mientras él, Sean y Erik cojeaban por el avión, balanceándose sobre las manijas en la parte superior mientras el avión aún estaba inclinado. Hank aligeró el avión para que lo nivelaran, dejándolos llegar fácilmente a la escotilla.

Sean miró a Erik y lo señaló acusador. "¡Guau! ¡Vuelve enseguida!"

Erik se rio entre dientes y retrocedió unos pasos, sosteniendo su mano en defensa.

"¡Bestia, abre las puertas de la bahía de bombas!" Sean gritó a Hank.

Los tres chicos agarraron los rieles a lo largo del costado del avión haciendo todo lo posible para no caerse. Las puertas en el piso se abrieron para mostrar el fondo del océano. Sean sorprendido miró a Charles, que le sonrió señalando a Sean por la garganta. "¡Recuerda! ¡Esto es un músculo!" Charles gritó por el ruido. "¡Tú lo controlas! ¡Estarás aquí todo el tiempo!" Él presionó sus dedos en su sien. "¡Nos vemos pronto! ¡En mi marca! ¡Tres! ¡Dos! ¡Uno! ¡Adelante!"

Sean asintió con la cabeza a Charles, luego saltó desde el borde de las puertas y comenzó a gritar por el sonar. Moira tomó la radio comenzando a hablar con los estadounidenses. "Alerta a la flota, es posible que quieran quitarse las latas."

Ni siquiera había pasado un minuto cuando Charles levantó la vista. "Banshee tiene una ubicación en Shaw."

Erik asintió moviéndose hacia los pies del avión.

"¿Estás listo para esto?" Charles le preguntó a Erik.

"Vamos a averiguarlo." respondió Erik antes de bajar su cuerpo debajo del avión, Charles se colgó de la puerta para mirarlo.

Erik buscó en el agua cualquier metal, para el barco de Shaw. Se detuvo por un momento cuando sintió el familiar peso del submarino. Tomó aliento y se concentró duro para sacar el metal a la superficie, pero fue como lo que sucedió en Florida una vez más. Estaba esforzándose por controlar el metal.

Charles lo miró y frunció el ceño al ver que su mano comenzaba a temblar. 'Recuerda, el punto entre la ira y la serenidad.'

Erik se relajó recordando lo que Charles había dicho antes junto con el recuerdo y la sensación que tenía cuando giró el satélite. Sin duda, sintió que el submarino ascendía bajo su control y salía del agua. Él habría sonreído si no estuviera tan concentrado en la tarea que tenía entre manos. Es decir, hasta que un hombre salió del submarino y envió un huracán hacia ellos.

Los ojos de Erik se abrieron de par en par, pero no pudo abandonar el agarre que tenía sobre el submarino.

"¡Erik, toma mi mano!" Charles gritó.

Hank miró por la ventana y gimió. "Esperen, muchachos. Va a tener baches." advirtió cuando el huracán golpeó el avión y los hizo perder el control. Todos se aferraron fuertemente a sus tiras y se preparan para el inevitable accidente que se avecinaba.

Erik se esforzó por mantener el control del submarino, teniendo que dividir su enfoque entre sostener y levantar la nave. Él no podría soportarlo más, así que dejó caer el submarino y agarró el tren de aterrizaje para salvar su vida.

"¡Erik, toma mi mano!"

Él saltó del engranaje hacia donde Charles se arrodillaba agarrando su mano y levantándose justo a tiempo cuando los motores del avión fueron arrancados.

Erik reaccionó rápidamente usando sus poderes para encerrar a Charles entre él y el piso del avión cuando comenzaron a caerse. El avión se partió por la mitad y rodó por la arena con un estrépito. Una vez que parecían haber dejado de moverse, Erik lentamente soltó su agarre y bajó al suelo, Charles junto con él.

Los demás tiraron de las correas que los limitaban al asiento dejándose caer al suelo.

Charles corrió rápidamente hacia Hayley comprobando que estuviera bien después del choque, mientras Erik corría hacia Raven ayudándola a levantarse del asiento, su cinturón estaba roto así que tuvo que usar su mutación para romper el metal en el cinturón para liberarla.

"¿Estás bien?" Charles le preguntó a Hayley examinándola por cualquier herida.

"Estoy bien." Hayley dijo mientras intentaba calmar su respiración. "No me gusta estar en el aire."

Charles le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de dirigirse a la gran abertura de los restos. "Leí la mente del teletransportador. Shaw está extrayendo todo el poder de su submarino. Se está convirtiendo en una especie de bomba nuclear."

"No tenemos tiempo. El recuento de Geiger está fuera de control." dijo Moira.

"Moira, esto es lo que haremos. Ve a la radio y diles que limpien ambas flotas de inmediato." Charles le pidió.

"Voy a entrar." dijo Erik, mirando como Ángel, Azazel y Riptide se alineaban a lo largo del submarino, listos para defenderse.

"¡Bestia, Havok y Banshee, respáldenlo!" Charles gritó a los tres jóvenes adultos que asintieron con la cabeza de acuerdo. "Erik, puedo guiarte una vez que entres, pero necesito que cierres lo que sea que me esté bloqueando, y luego espero que no sea demasiado tarde para detenerlo."

"¡Lo tengo!" Erik asintió antes de salir junto con los demás del avión caído para hacer lo que necesitaban.

Raven echó un vistazo al submarino. Tenía que ayudar así comienza a irse.

"¡Raven detente!" Charles le gritó.

"¡Voy a ayudarlos!" Raven protestó.

"No tenemos tiempo para esto. Si algo entra por esa entrada, te estás ocupando de eso, ¿sí?" Charles le pidió rápidamente.

Raven frunció el ceño y se quedó junto a la entrada. "Bien."

Mientras Hayley observaba en silencio al lado de Raven, a Ángel volar y Bestia y Havok desapareciendo con Azazel. Erik arrancó un costado del submarino derribando a Riptide para entrar. Sus ojos se levantaron cuando escuchó a Riptide levantarse volviéndose hacia Erik. Ella miró a Raven y luego a Charles, pero estaba preocupado por hablar con Erik.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta ella había movido su mano volcando a Riptide hacia atrás devolviéndolo a la playa.

"¡Cielos, Hayley!" Charles gritó volteándose a mirar a su hija que siguió sosteniendo a Riptide en su lugar.

Raven hizo una pausa por un momento antes de salir corriendo, incapaz de llegar muy lejos cuando Bestia y Azazel regresaron. Ella miró esperando un momento para entrar y ayudar, pero Azazel ya lo había inmovilizado. Su cola amenazó acercándose al ojo de Bestia. Pensando rápidamente, Raven se transformó en Shaw y gritó su nombre.

Azazel se levantó al instante, listo para tomar otra orden. Pero antes de que pudiera entender nada, Bestia se levantó atacándolo. Este desapareció detrás de él, pero Bestia ya lo vio venir porque golpeó su puño contra el pecho del hombre noqueándolo.

Raven sonrió y se transformó en sí misma antes de salir corriendo hacia Riptide que descendía al suelo obligado por Hayley. Así ella con una fuerte patada en la cabeza, golpeó al hombre noqueándolo.

Raven tomó varias respiraciones profundas y sonrió expectante a Hayley que le devolvió el gesto.


	10. Capítulo 10

Erik empujaba la palanca con determinación. Enseguida vio otra puerta y la abrió, entrando a una sala de estar fantástica.

'¡Estás ahí! ¡Has llegado al vacío!'

"¡No está aquí, Charles! ¡Shaw no está aquí!" Erik gruñó, dando vueltas por la habitación.

'¿Qué? Él tiene que estar allí! ¡Él tiene que ser! ¡No hay otro lugar en el que pueda estar! ¡Sigue buscando!'

"Te estoy diciendo que no, no hay nadie aquí, ¡maldita sea!" Erik gritó, apretando los puños.

Justo en ese momento cuando Erik se movió, algo se abrió al fondo de la habitación. Volviéndose lentamente se enfrentó a Shaw.

"Erik." saludó Shaw con una sonrisa en su rostro. "¡Qué agradable sorpresa!"

Erik se acercó a Shaw que llevaba un casco de metal en su cabeza y vestido con un traje. Entró en una habitación con espejos que cubrían cada centímetro de la pared, el piso y el techo y el reflejo de ellos pareció continuar para siempre.

"¿Puedo preguntarte algo? ¿Por qué estás de su lado?" Shaw le preguntó a Erik. "¿Por qué luchar por una raza condenada que nos perseguirá tan pronto como se den cuenta de que su reinado está llegando a su fin?"

Erik no tardó en golpear a Shaw, pero su cara solo vibró y al principio creyó que era el casco el que lo estaba protegiendo, pero cuando notó la mano temblorosa de Erik, era Shaw. Erik no dijo nada, solo se quedó mirando a Shaw. Shaw dio un paso adelante y se vio como disculpándose.

"Oh, ya veo. Erik, lo siento por lo que pasó en los campos. Realmente lo estoy."

"¡Nunca lo lamentaste!" Erik gritó y antes de darse cuenta, Shaw le tocó la frente arrojándolo contra la pared.

'Erik, lo que sea que estés haciendo, ¡sigue haciéndolo! ¡Está empezando a funcionar!'

Erik miró el vidrio roto detrás de él. Entendiendo que romper las paredes parecía haber abierto un poco el vacío.

"Todo lo que hice, lo hice por ti. Para desbloquear tu poder. Para hacerte abrazarlo." Shaw siguió diciendo. "Has recorrido un largo camino desde las puertas de dobleces, estoy tan orgulloso de ti."

Erik gritó soltando su poder mutante, haciendo que las tuberías se doblaran y el metal fuera de la habitación de vidrio irrumpiera en la habitación y golpeara a Shaw.

"Y estás empezando a arañar la superficie." Shaw arrulló caminando hacia Erik, doblando cualquier metal que estuviera en su camino.

Erik gruñó mientras arrojaba metal a Shaw.

"Piensa en cuánto más podríamos ir juntos." Shaw siguió caminando hacia Erik, y una gran pieza de metal los bloqueó, pero Shaw lo empujó hacia Erik, finalmente atrapándolo. "No quiero lastimarte, Erik. Nunca lo hice. Quiero ayudarte. Este es nuestro tiempo. Nuestra edad. Somos el futuro de la raza humana, tú y yo hijo. Este mundo podría ser nuestro."

"Todo lo que hiciste me hizo más fuerte. Me convirtió en el arma que soy hoy." comenzó Erik. "Es la verdad. Lo sé desde el principio."

Un tubo de metal se deslizó hacia la parte posterior de la cabeza de Shaw.

"Tú eres mi creador." el tubo brotó de las garras y agarró el casco de Shaw, tirando de él y Shaw lo agarró mientras Erik gritó. "¡Ahora, Charles!"

Shaw se congeló enseguida.

"Tengo que encargarme de algo." dijo Erik con gravedad.

'¡No! Erik, no hagas esto!'

"Lo siento, Charles." susurró Erik mientras caminaba hacia Shaw.

'Erik, por favor, sé el mejor hombre.'

"No es que no confíe en ti." dijo Erik, tomando el casco en sus manos.

'Erik, ¡no habrá vuelta atrás! ¡No! No hagas esto, Erik!'

Erik se puso el casco en la cabeza y miró a Shaw. "Si estás allí, me gustaría que sepas que estoy de acuerdo con cada palabra que dijiste. Somos el futuro, pero, por desgracia, mataste a mi madre. Tengo que detenerte. Entonces, esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Voy a contar hasta tres, y voy a mover la moneda." El dio media vuelta sacando una moneda.

'No. Erik, no. Por favor no.'

"Uno." Erik soltó la moneda y lentamente se abrió camino hacia Shaw. "Dos." Cuando la moneda llegó a la frente de Shaw, Erik susurra. "Tres."

Justo cuando contó el último número, la moneda se abrió paso a través de la cabeza de Shaw cubierta de sangre. Erik dejó caer sus manos y la moneda cayó al suelo. Shaw se derrumbó en el suelo enseguida.


	11. Capítulo 11

En la playa Charles, Hayley y Moira salieron del avión enseguida. Todos voltearon al sonido del crujido del metal.

Un gran agujero comenzó a formarse en el costado del submarino, el cuerpo inerte de Shaw flotando fuera del agujero. La sangre goteaba del pequeño agujero en el medio de su cabeza.

Hayley soltó un gemido impresionado al ver esto antes de que Charles la volteara para que mirara lejos de Shaw.

"¡Hoy, nuestra lucha se detiene!" Erik dijo dejando caer al hombre con un golpe sordo al suelo. "¡Quítense las anteojeras, hermanos y hermanas! ¡El verdadero enemigo está allá afuera!" Señaló hacia las aguas acusadoramente. Todos siguieron su línea de visión, viendo las armas dirigidas a ellos.

"Raven." susurró Charles. "Mantén a Hayley a salvo..."

"¿Y qué vas a hacer?" Raven le susurró mientras acercaba a la niña a su costado.

"Intentar detener a Erik antes de que las cosas se salgan de control."

"Siento sus pistolas moviéndose en el agua, su metal apuntando a nosotros. Americanos, soviéticos, humanos. Unidos en su miedo a lo desconocido." Erik se volteó hacia el centro de los barcos en el centro de la playa, continuando su discurso. "¡El Neandertal está corriendo asustado, mis compañeros mutantes! Adelante, Charles." dijo volteando hacia el hombre. "¡Dime que estoy equivocado!"

Charles lo miró cautelosamente antes de presionar sus dedos en su sien nuevamente, leyendo las mentes de los que estaban en los barcos. Efectivamente, escuchó sus pensamientos. Iban a deshacerse de ellos en un intento de deshacerse del "problema de los mutantes." Se volteó hacia Moira y asintió con la cabeza, haciéndola tomar el avión al instante en un intento desesperado de tratar de contactarlos para detenerse.

De repente, todos escucharon el fuego de las armas de los barcos; Erik levantó su mano en el aire. Momentos antes de que los misiles hubiesen golpeado, se detuvieron en el aire. Todos ellos.

Todo el mundo dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez que los misiles estuvieron atrapados en el aire. Erik giró lentamente la mano para hacer que los misiles se enfrentaran a los humanos y los barcos.

"Erik, tú mismo lo dijiste. Somos mejores hombres. Este es el momento de demostrarlo." comenzó Charles. "Hay miles de hombres en esos barcos. Hombres buenos, honestos e inocentes. Simplemente siguen órdenes."

"He estado a merced de hombres que siguen órdenes. Nunca más." dijo Erik sin entusiasmo antes de con su mano enviar volando los misiles de regreso a los barcos.

"¡Erik, libéralos!" gritó Charles alzando la voz su puño apretado a los costados. "¡No!" gritó rompiendo a Erik. No podía entrar en su mente para detenerlo. No con ese casco. Así que se lanzó hacia el hombre derribándolo al suelo. La concentración de Erik se rompió fácilmente y los misiles comenzaron a caer explotando sobre las aguas. Charles trató de quitarle el casco a Erik mientras luchaban.

"No quiero hacerte daño... ¡No me hagas hacerte daño!" Erik golpeó su codo contra la cabeza de Charles y salió debajo de él.

Havok, Banshee y Bestia se acercaron a Erik y Charles enseguida.

"¡Un paso atrás!" Erik sacó su mano enviando a los otros a volar de regreso dejando a Raven y Hayley para mirar. El nuevamente levantó la mano para enviar los Misiles rumbo a los barcos y los humanos. Charles le gritó a Erik nuevamente, haciendo que Erik le golpeara en la cara otra vez. Erik se levantó rápidamente e hizo que los misiles continuaran el curso.

Moira le disparó a Erik, que rebotó en su casco. La mano de Erik cayó, haciendo que los misiles en la distancia se detuvieran y cayeran al agua. Miró a Moira y comenzó a caminar hacia ella. Pero siguió disparándole. Por reflejo Erik desvió el curso de la bala pero en dirección de Charles que estaba luchando por levantarse, incrustándola en su espina dorsal.

Todo el mundo respiró profundamente observando a Charles caer al suelo en cámara lenta quejándose de dolor.

Erik corrió al lado de Charles, moviéndolo.

"¡Papá!" Hayley se soltó de Raven corriendo hacia ellos, sentándose al lado de Erik.

Erik miró a la niña antes de volverse a Charles. "Lo siento." El revisó su espalda sacándola de su espina dorsal. Cuando todos los demás comenzaron a acercarse Erik les gritó enojado. "¡Dije que retrocedieran!" Entonces se volvió hacia Moira. "Tú. Tú hiciste esto." levantó la mano para hacer que las placas de identificación de Moira empezaran a estrangularla. "Erik, por favor." comenzó Charles débilmente. "Ella no hizo esto. Tú lo hiciste."

Erik miró a Charles con lágrimas en los ojos. Soltando a Moira, que cayó al suelo sin aliento por el oxígeno que tanto necesitaba. "Nos enfrentamos el uno al otro, es querer lo que quieren. Intenté advertirte, Charles. Te quiero a mi lado." dijo en voz baja. "Somos hermanos, tú y yo. Todos juntos, protegiéndonos unos a otros. Queremos lo mismo."

Charles miró tristemente a Erik luego sonrió entre dientes. "Mi amigo. Lo siento, pero no lo hacemos."

Erik levantó la vista de Charles, entristecido y luego le indicó a Moira que se acercara. Él se levantó y ella acunó la cabeza de Charles.

"Charles. Lo siento. Lo siento mucho."

"Está bien. Está bien." repitió Charles una y otra vez a Moira. Le sonrió a Moira y luego a su hija que miraba su herida. Él extendió su mano agarrando la de ella haciendo que lo mirara a los ojos.

"Esta sociedad no nos aceptará." Erik se enfrentó a los otros mutantes. "Formamos la nuestra. Los humanos hemos jugado allí. Ahora podemos jugar la nuestra. ¿Quién está conmigo?"

Cuando terminó, los mutantes de Shaw se movieron hacia Erik, al igual que Raven. "No más esconderse."

Cuando Raven se dirigió hacia Erik, se giró para estar al lado de Charles, Moira, y Hayley.

Raven tomó la mano de Charles, mirando a Hayley y luego a Charles.

"Deberías ir con él. Es lo que quieres." Charles le dijo sin aliento.

"Me prometiste que nunca leerías mi mente." Raven le dijo conmocionada.

"Lo sé." gruñó Charles. "Te prometí muchísimas cosas, me temo. Lo siento." besó la mano de Raven mientras ella apartaba la mirada de él hacia Hayley.

"¿Hayley?"

Charles se puso rígido, apretando su agarre en la mano de su hija.

"No." respondió la niña negando con la cabeza.

"¿Por qué?" Erik preguntó.

"No voy a dejar a mi papá..." Hayley dijo antes de mirar a Erik con tristeza. "Y sobre todo porque... me das miedo..." cuando Erik se tensó ella señaló al hombre muerto. "Eres como él."

Los ojos de Erik se entristecieron con las palabras de la niña. Cuando ella apartó su mirada Raven decidió despedirse de ella.

"Ven aquí." Ella dijo abrazando a Hayley. "Cuida mucho a tu padre ¿bien?" cuando se separaron la niña asintió, ella le sonrió antes de tomar la mano de Erik.

Riptide, Ángel y Azazel se movieron lentamente hacia el dúo con las manos unidas para su partida. "¡Y, Bestia!" llamó Raven. "¡Nunca lo olvides! ¡Mutante y orgulloso!"

Tan pronto como desaparecieron, los otros corrieron hacia donde estaban Charles, Moira y Hayley.

Alex intentó levantar a Charles pero él gritó de dolor.

"¡No te muevas!" Hank dijo enseguida.

"Chicos." susurró Charles suspirando tembloroso. "No puedo sentir mis piernas."

"¿Qué?" Moira se quedó sin aliento.

"No puedo sentir mis piernas." Charles repitió mordiéndose el labio. "No puedo sentir mis piernas."

* * *

Todos estaban esperando por alguna noticia de Charles.

"Hank, aquí esta alguien que quiere hablar con Charles." Moira dijo apareciendo.

Hank se levantó del asiento. "¿Quién es?"

Hayley se desvió de la conversación a medida que Hank y Moira se alejaban.

"¿Crees que papá estará bien?" ella le preguntó a Alex.

"Ah, yo... si claro que sí." Alex asintió un poco incómodo.

"Oye él estará bien." Sean intervino dándole un ligero empujoncito a Hayley. "Tu padre es la persona más fuerte que he conocido."

En ese momento Moira vino por el pasillo. "Hayley, ven conmigo un momento por favor."

Hayley se levantó de su asiento titubeante. "Pero y si sale la enfermera..."

"Ve tranquila." Alex dijo. "Te avisaremos enseguida si sale alguien."

"Bien." Hayley asintió caminando hacia Moira.

Ambas caminaron en silencio, hasta que Hayley escuchó una voz conocida.

"Tengo todo el derecho." Su tía le decía a Hank. "Ese fue el convenio desde el principio."

"Eso lo entiendo pero..." Hank se interrumpió cuando Moira y Hayley aparecieron en la habitación.

"Tía Mariana." Hayley sonrió antes de correr hacia su tía que la esperaba con los brazos abiertos.

"Mi niña hermosa." Mariana dijo durante el abrazo, cuando se separaron ella le sonrió a la niña. "¿Cómo estás?"

"Estoy bien." Hayley sonrió nuevamente, antes de enseriarse. "Pero mi papá no."

"Lo sé, pero estoy segura que se mejorara." Mariana le dijo a su sobrina.

Hayley sonrió antes de inclinar su cabeza. "Me alegra mucho verte tía. Gracias por venir a visitarme."

Mariana cruzó mirada enseguida con Hank y Moira. "Eh, sobre eso. Hayley no solo vine para visitarte." Ella hizo un silencio corto. "Vine para llevarte conmigo."

"¿Qué?" Hayley se alejó un paso de ella. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque es lo mejor Hayley." Mariana dijo.

"Pero yo no quiero ir contigo." Hayley dijo sacudiendo la cabeza.

"Hayley..."

"¡No!" Hayley se sacudió de la mano de su tía. "¡Yo no quiero irme! ¡Quiero estar con mi papá!"

"¡Él no puede cuidar de ti Hayley!" Mariana replicó comenzando a molestarse. "¡Ya no puede!"

"¡Si puede!" Hayley replicó antes de mirar a Hank. "¿Él puede verdad?"

Hank empezó a contestar pero Mariana lo interrumpió. "¡No puede Hayley! ¡Él fue quien me dijo que no podría cuidarte!"

Hayley se quedó en silencio antes de sacudir la cabeza. "No es verdad."

"Lo es." Mariana respondió.

"Hank, hay noticias de Charles." Sean apareció en la habitación interrumpiendo la conversación.

Hank enseguida caminó hacia la puerta y vio a la enfermera no muy lejos. "¿Que paso?"

"Todo está bien con él. Excepto por una noticia." La enfermera se interrumpió unos segundos. "Lo que nos temíamos sucedió. Nunca podrá volver a caminar."

"¿Está despierto?" Hank preguntó ansiosamente.

"Sí." respondió la enfermera.

"¿Puedo verlo?" Hayley preguntó desesperada por ver a su padre y que le aclarara lo que decía su tía.

"Por supuesto. Sígueme." instruyó la enfermera sonriendo.

Hayley siguió a la enfermera a la habitación de Charles seguida de Hank y Mariana.

Al abrir la puerta Hank fue el primero en entrar. "Me alegro de tenerte de vuelta, profesor."

"Es bueno estar de vuelta, Hank." respondió Charles, su mirada se desvió hacia su hija y le dio una leve sonrisa. Pero murió en su cara al ver a la tía de Hayley. "Mariana."

"Hola Charles." Mariana saludó. "Sabes porque estoy aquí ¿cierto?"

"¿No es cierto que le dijiste que viniera por mi verdad?" Hayley intervino acercándose a Charles.

"Yo... si lo fue pero..."

"Entonces es cierto." Hayley lo interrumpió dando un paso atrás.

"No eso no es..." Charles soltó un suspiro antes de mirar a Mariana y Hank. "Podrían dejarme a solas con mi hija. Por favor."

"Sí, claro." Hank aceptó enseguida.

Mariana asintió pero fijó su mirada en Charles, sabiendo que él leería sus pensamientos. 'Charles sabes que no podrás cuidar de ella. Menos ahora con tu condición.'

Charles miró a Hayley unos segundos antes de bajar la mirada. 'Lo sé.'

Con eso Hank y Mariana salieron de la habitación dejando a Charles y Hayley solos.

"Hayley." Charles comenzó extendiendo su mano a ella. "Ven, necesito explicarte como son las cosas."

"¿Que vas a explicar?" Hayley preguntó con los ojos llenándose de lágrimas. "¿Que ya no me quieres?"

"¿Qué? eso no..." Charles negó enseguida.

"Ya te cansaste de mí." Hayley siguió hablando.

"Eso no. Déjame explicarte..." Charles intentó llamar su atención pero su hija siguió hablando ahora llorando.

"¡Hice todo lo que me dijiste!" Hayley dijo llorando. "¡Quería que me quisieras!"

"Hayley por favor..."

"¡Quería que me aceptaras!" Ella siguió hablando. "¡¿Dime que hice mal?!"

Charles se quedó en silencio al igual que ella. "Tú no hiciste nada malo."

"¡¿Entonces porque me envías lejos?!" Hayley le preguntó.

"¡Porque ya no puedo cuidarte!" Charles alzó la voz también, ahora con ojos llorosos. "¡Ya no puedo cuidarte como antes! ¡Ahora estoy paralítico y necesitas que alguien completo te proteja!"

Hayley se quedó en silencio asimilando las palabras de su padre. "Me mentiste." fue lo único que dijo, ganándose la atención de Charles. "Me prometiste que jamás me dejarías. Y tú mismo estas rompiendo tu promesa."

"Hayley por favor entiéndeme..." Charles inclinó su mano hacia su hija pero ella se alejó negando con la cabeza.

"¡Desearía que mamá estuviera viva y no tú! ¡Ojala nunca te hubiera conocido!" Hayley le gritó antes correr a la puerta abriéndola y saliendo de la habitación sin importarle los gritos de su padre llamándola.

* * *

Mucho más tarde Hayley tenía sus maletas listas esperando sentada en la entrada a que su tía le dijera cuando podrían irse. Tenía los ojos enrojecidos después de haber llorado largo rato. Su padre había estado llamándola en su mente, pero ella lo había bloqueado enseguida. No quería saber nada de él ni de sus disculpas vacías. Alex, Hank, Moira y Sean habían intentado convencerla de que fuera a verlo ya que no dejaba de pedir verla. Pero se había negado tercamente con todos.

"Ya estamos listas." Mariana dijo saliendo haciendo que Hayley se pusiera de pie.

"Bien, vámonos." Hayley respondió secamente.

"Linda. Creo que estaría bien si vas y te despides de tu padre." Mariana dijo.

Hayley apartó la mirada lejos. "No."

"Hayley..."

"No quiero verlo ¿está bien?" Hayley dijo en voz temblorosa. "No quiero saber nada de él."

"Él quiere verte." Mariana dijo en voz baja.

"Pues yo no." Hayley respondió su voz cortándose un poco al final. "Quiero irme y olvidar que alguna vez estuve aquí. Por favor vámonos ya."

Mariana soltó un suspiro antes de desviar su mirada hacia Hank que estaba en la entrada de la mansión con una expresión triste. "Está bien. Vámonos."

"¿Y de mí no te despedirás?" Hank preguntó caminando hacia Hayley y Mariana.

Hayley lo vio unos segundos antes de acercarse al joven y abrazarlo. "Voy a extrañarte Hank."

"Yo también pequeña telépata." Hank dijo palmeándole la espalda y besando su cabello. "Todos lo haremos." Cuando se separaron del abrazo él se agachó para estar al nivel de los ojos de ella antes de sacar un collar de su chaqueta. "Toma esto para que te acuerdes de nosotros."

Hayley miró el collar antes de tomarlo en sus manos. "Gracias Hank."

"Ya debemos irnos." Mariana intervino viendo que ya estaba oscureciendo el día.

Hayley abrazó a Hank una vez más antes de voltearse y correr hacia el auto de su tía. Ella sacudió su mano en despedida a Hank a medida que se alejaban de la mansión.

Reclinándose en el asiento decidió abrir su mente unos segundos. 'Gracias por permitirme saber lo que era tener un padre. Una familia.' ella empezó a comunicarse por telepatía. 'Te quiero papá, adiós.'

* * *

En la mansión los ojos de Charles se empañaron enseguida por las palabras de su hija.

En ese momento entró Hank viéndose triste. "Ya se fueron."

Charles asintió lentamente. "Lo sé."

"¿Por qué dejaste que se la llevara?" Hank se atrevió a preguntar. "Hayley no quería irse, quería quedarse contigo."

"Yo tampoco quería que se fuera." Charles dijo con tristeza. "Es mi hija y la amo más que a nada... Pero ahora no puedo cuidarla como lo haría cualquier padre." Él se quedó en silencio viendo sus piernas que ahora eran inútiles. "Un padre paralitico no es apto para cuidar a una niña. Es mejor así."

 ******Fin.******


	12. ¡Secuela!

"Aquí termina la historia de la hija de Charles Xavier. Pero no es el final como tal. Su aventura continúa en "X Men- Dias del futuro pasado." Gracias y nos vemos en la siguientes historia."


End file.
